The Proposal
by J.R Anon
Summary: Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun. [Krisho/ Kris & Suho from EXO] Update! Part 9 & 10 (End) a little attention for all my followers ;)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Proposal  
By J.R

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairings : Kisho, FanMyeon, Krisu (Kris is TOP)

Description :  
Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Note: Not confident enough with my English, and decided to write this in Indonesian instead (still think about made the English ver. Tough /sobs).  
Just tell me if this ridiculous, and I'll immediately bring it down.

Bows for all readers.

Joonmyeon tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai anak dari kalangan berada, juga tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai anak bungsu dari sepuluh bersaudara. Tapi joonmyeon tetaplah joonmyeon seorang anak bungsu dari keluarga berada dan terpandang. Dan Joonmyeon tetaplah anak bungsu dengan sepuluh Kaka yang terkadang sangat cerewet dan menjengkelkan, Meski mereka semua mengatakan kecerewetan mereka adalah sebuah bentuk rasa peduli dan sayang mereka yang teramat besar kepada adik bungsu mereka tercinta serta satu-satunya. Tidak peduli seberapa besar Joonmyeon tidak menginginkan itu semua.

Luhan, menelepon Joonmyeon semalam, menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan kuliahnya di Jepang untuk sementara waktu.

'kau tidak perlu kuliah sejauh itu Joonmyeon-ah, bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu dan tidak ada satu pun di antara kami ada disana untuk menolongmu' Luhan berkata dengan ekspresi tidak senang terpampang jelas di wajahnya

'Memangnya kau bisa bahasa Jepang, bagaimana kalau kau tersesat?' Xiumin Kakak tertuanya mulai angkat bicara.

'Aku tidak melarang Joonmyeon-ah, tapi kau tau kami semua akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau hanya sendirian disana' Lay-hyungnya yang baik hati juga tidak setuju.

'Aku tidak setuju, kau akan sendirian disana? Siapa yang akan melindunginya? Siapa yang akan menenemanimu? Memangnya kau berani sendirian disana myeon-ah? Walaupun kau berani aku tetap tidak setuju' kali ini baekhyun kakak nya yang kelewat cerewet yang bicara.

'Sebaiknya kau kuliah disini saja Joon, bukankah kita juga punya universitas yang bagus-bagus di seol, kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Jepang, memangnya kau tidak akan rindu dengan rumah nantinya?' Chanyeol kakaknya yang biasanya tidak pernah bicara serius yang entah sejak kapan memperhatikan perkembangan universitas-universitas di negara mereka.

'Kau kan tidak bisa memasak Joonmyeonie~ aku tidak mungkin bisa setuju jika itu berarti makanmu tidak terurus disana, walaupun kau begitu menyukai Sushi,memangnya kau bisa hidup hanya dengan makan Sushi? Ah bagaimana kalau begini saja, aku akan membuatkanmu Sushi sebanyak yang kau mau asal kau tidak perlu kuliah disana nde?' Ughhh kyungsoo hyung , dan Joonmyeon semakin merengut karenanya.

'Kau tidak takut orang mesum memangnya? Ku dengar ada banyak orang mesum yang berkeliaran disana, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika adik tersayangku yang lugu diperlakukan tidak senonoh, dan ahhh aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu terjadi padamu' Jongin berkata dengan gusar sambil mengacak-acak kepalanya, entah apa yang dibayangkan kakaknya yang sedikit mesum itu.

'Aku. Tidak. Setuju.' Sehun dengan singkat dan jelas menolak.

Masih sangat jelas di ingatan Joonmyeon betapa tidak senangnya semua kakaknya tentang keputusannya mengambil beasiswa sains dari Universitas Jepang yang diperolehnya dengan susah payah. Mereka jelas tidak setuju mengetahui Joonmyeon akan berada jauh dari pengawasan mereka. Dan Joonmyeon baru berhasil meyakinkan mereka setelah mati-matian membujuk serta habis-habiskan merajuk (Tidak bicara,makan,mandi,dan keluar dari kamar selama seminggu lebih). Dan itupun dengan syarat Joonmyeon harus membawa salah satu dari sekian banyak pelayan mereka bersamanya serta menempati apartemen yang sudah mereka siapkan, bukannya tinggal di dorm seperti apa yang selalu diinginkan Joonmyeon, dan dengan berat hati Joonmyeon menyetujuinya. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Dan kali ini Luhan sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu lagi, sampai-sampai Joonmyeon harus pulang dan mengambil cuti kuliah. Entah apa lagi yang ada dipikiran anak tertua kedua keluarga Kim tersebut.

Joonmyeon berjalan dengan lamban melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara sambil mengati keadaan di sekitarnya. Semakin lambat aku berjalan semakin lambat pula masalah akan muncul, pikirnya. Sudah hampir dua tahun Joonmyeon tidak menginjakkan kakinya di Korea, Ia terlalu menikmati kebebasannya di Jepang hingga lupa pulang. Meskipun harus rela mendapat omelan dari kakak-kakaknya serta ayahnya setiap bulannya. Tapi itu semua setimpal rasanya. Sebenarnya kali ini pun Joonmyeon ingin mengelak dan tak ingin pulang, tapi nada mengancam dari Luhan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan membuatnya terbata mengatakan iya aku akan pulang serta melenguh panjang setelahnya.

"Tuan muda Joonmyeon! " seru seseorang dari arah samping membuat Joonmyeon refleks memutar kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara. Dan Ia sudah tahu betul siapa yang memanggilnya. Hanya pelayan keluarganya yang memanggilnya menggunakan embel-embel tuan muda. Dan benar saja Sebastian berdiri tidak jauh darinya.  
"Ah, Sebastian! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Seru Joonmyeon sambil berlari ke arah Sebastian kemudian memberikan pelukan pada pria paruh baya tersebut.  
"Kita baru bertemu tadi malam tuan muda, saat saya akan berangkat ke Korea terlebih dahulu,kenapa Anda bertingkah seperti tidak melihat saya selama dua tahun? tentu saja kabar saya baik" jawab Sebastian dengan nada sopan dan datar.  
"Hey, kenapa sih kau selalu kaku begitu, akukan meridukanmu Sebastian" sahut Joonmyeon sambil memajukan bibirnya.  
"Maafkan saya tuan muda, bagaimana kalau kita segera kembali kerumah, semuanya sudah berkumpul dan menunggu Anda dirumah" ucap Sebastian.  
"Semua kakakku? Sudah berkumpul, secepat ini? Ah padahal aku tidak ingin langsung mendengar ocehan mereka semua setelah sampai rumah" gerutu Joonmyeon.  
"Iya tuan muda, sejak pagi Tuan muda yang lain sudah berkumpul menunggu kepulangan anda. Mari Tuan muda" Sebastian menjawab dengan sopan, sambil berbalik menunju pintu keluar dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tepat didepan pintu keluar bandara.

Sesampainya di rumah, seluruh kakaknya sudah menunggunya dan wajah mereka jelas menunjukkan kalau mereka sedang tidak senang. Dan dengan gugup Joonmyeon menghampiri mereka sekaligus memecah keheningan yang entah sudah sejak kapan terjadi.

"Errr H-hyung,aku pulang" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar. Serta merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu seseorang untuk memeluknya.  
Tapi tidak ada satupun dari hyung ya yang sepertinya ingin memeluknya, mereka hanya menatapnya dengan diam.  
"Jadi, tidak ada yang ingin memberikanku pelukan?" Ucap Joonmyeon cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya serta berkacak pinggang tanda tidak senang.  
"Duduklah Joonmyeon-ah, ada hal penting yang akan kami bicarakan padamu" Lay memerintahkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya.  
"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membiarkan satupun dari kalian memelukku nanti" sungutnya.

"Joonmyeon-ah kami menerima sebuah lamaran untukmu, dan kami semua sudah sepakat untuk menerimanya"


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Proposal  
By J.R

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairings : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho (Kris is TOP)

Description :  
Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Note: Thanks for all readers and reviewers. Can't believe that many of you want me to continue this. And I just want to say this chapter is pretty boring, I'm so sorry because I did this in rush / hide in the cave.  
So here is the second part /bow

Keluarga Kim :  
- Kim Xiumin (29 thn)  
- Kim Luhan (29 thn)  
- Kim Lay (28 thn)  
- Kim Baekhyun (26 thn)  
- Kim Chanyeol (26 thn)  
- Kim Jongdae (26 thn)  
- Kim Kyungsoo (25 thn)  
- Kim Jongin (24 thn)  
- Kim Sehun (24 thn)  
- Kim Joonmyeon (22 thn)

Keluarga Wu :  
- Wu Victoria (29 thn)  
- Wu Yifan (27 thn)  
- Wu Zitao (21 thn)

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang keluarga kediaman Keluarga Kim. Ia merasa sedikit bingung bagaimana bisa ruangan itu begitu sunyi tak ada suara berisik atau ribut seperti biasanya, apa benar kakak-kakaknya sudah berkumpul semua di dalam? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah pergi, atau mungkin Sebastian salah terima informasi.  
Tapi betapa terkejutnya Joonmyeon mendapati semua kakaknya lengkap berada disana. Dan dengan ekspresi serta hawa tak enak menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Pasti mereka mendebatkan sesuatu sebelumnya pikir Joonmyeon. Ia tahu betul sifat seluruh kakak-kakaknya. Dan Ia berani bertaruh satu miliar won Ia lah yang menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka. Junmyeon menarik nafas panjang lalu menyapa kakak-kakaknya bermaksud memecah keheningan serta keadaan yang begitu tidak nyaman.

"Errr H-hyung,aku pulang" seru Joonmyeon sambil merentangkan tangannya menunggu kakak-kakaknya untuk memeluknya. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bangkit dari duduknya untuk memeluk Joonmyeon. Mereka hanya menatapnya dengan diam dan hal itu jelas membuat Joonmyeon bingung sekaligus tidak senang.  
"Jadi tidak ada yang ingin memelukku?" Ucap Joonmyeon lalu kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya serta berkacak pinggang tanda tidak suka. Hey Ia sudah tidak pulang selama hampir dua tahun, masa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memeluknya? Memangnya mereka tidak merindukannya?  
"Duduk lah Joonmyeon-ah, ada hal penting yang akan kami bicarakan padamu" ucap Lay sambil menepuk pelan tempat duduk kosong disebelahnya memerintahkan Joonmyeon untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ini buruk, sepertinya mereka semua benar-benar serius sekarang. Joonmyeon tahu Ia hanya akan duduk disebelah Lay hyung jika itu berarti pembicaraan yang akan mereka lakukan akan membuatnya tidak senang, semua hyung nya tahu hanya Lay yang bisa menenangkannya.  
"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membiarkan satupun diantara kalian memelukku nanti" gerutu Joonmyeon kesal, sambil berjalan kearah Lay dan duduk disampingnya. Joonmyeon terus memanyunkan bibirnya, sambil melipat kedua belah tangannya didepan dada. Kekanak-kanakkan memang.  
"Joonmyeon-ah" Luhan mulai angkat bicara sambil menatap kearah Joonmyeon, meski sebenarnya matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok itu sejak Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalaman ruangan tersebut. Tapi Joonmyeon hanya balas menatapnya dengan malas.  
"Apa? Kali ini apa lagi yang kalian rencanakan untukku? Memasang CCTV di apartemenku atau malah menghack seluruh CCTV yang ada di universitasku agar kalian bisa terus mengawasiku?" Sahut Joonmyeon dengan nada kesal.  
"Errr,Kami sudah melakukan itu semua sebenarnya" celetuk Jongdae tiba-tiba dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Xiumin.  
"Apa?! Astaga, aku hanya bercanda tapi kalian? Astaga, Hyung!" Joonmyeon menggeram kesal. Sambil menatap tajam pada Jongin. Ia tahu ini semua pasti ide dari hyungnya yang satu itu. Yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan pura-pura tidak tahu. Membuat Joonmyeon mendengus kesal. Yang lain hanya bisa menggaruk kepala atau mengusap tengkuk mereka. Sementara Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Jongdae sambil mengisayaratkan kata 'Mati kau, Kim Jongdae' dan melakukan gerakan memotong leher. Jongdae hanya bisa menelan ludah karenanya dan berkali-kali merutuki dirinya bodoh.  
"Baiklah, kami minta maaf soal itu, dan kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti, nde? Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita bicarakan" Lay berusaha menenangkan Joonmyeon.  
"Apa lagi hal yang lebih penting ini?" Sahut Joonmyeon masih dengan nada kesal dan wajah cemberut.  
"Kami menerima sebuah lamaran untukmu, dan kami semua sudah sepakat untuk menerimanya" Luhan akhirnya bicara lagi.  
"Lamaran? Pekerjaan? Astaga, dimana? Perusahaan atau pemerintahan? Kenapa mereka tidak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu? Tapi akukan masih belum memasuki masa magang? Hyung bagaimana ini?" Seru Joonmyeon panik sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Lay yang ada disampingnya. Sementara hyungnya yang lain hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain.  
"Ehmm, Joonmyeon-ah tenang dulu, ini bukan lamaran pekerjaan seperti yang kau bayangkan" Lay berkata mencoba menenangkan Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba panik.  
"Lalu? Ap-a?" Dan detik itu juga Joonmyeon menyadari lamaran apa yang dimaksud hyungnya.  
"Oh Tidak. Tidak. Jangan bilang...Tidak usah dijelaskan hyung. Aku sudah tau! Tidak aku tidak mau! Lay hyung kenapa bisa kau melakukan ini padaku! Kyungsoo hyung kau juga? Aku Tidak percaya ini. Aku Tidak ma..."  
"Kim Joonmyeon! Tenangkan lah dirimu! Bisa tidak kau dengarkan penjelasan Luhan hyung terlebih dahulu" sambar Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk diam, dan berhasil mengagetkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Serta berhasil membuat Joonmyeon megap-megap kehilangan kata-kata. Lalu memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.  
"Aku tidak akan mau menemanimu membeli bubble tea lagi, lihat saja nanti" gerutu Joonmyeon kesal.  
"Tenang Joonmyeonie, kami tahu kau akan sangat terkejut karena ini mendadak, tapi ketahuilah kami sudah membahas ini selama sebulan, kami sepakat untuk menerimanya karena kami memiliki alasan yang kuat. Mungkin bagimu ini keputusan sepihak dan sangat tidak adil bagimu, tapi percayalah kami melakukannya karena kami semua sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Luhan.  
"Hentikan. Ini semua sudah keterlaluan. Aku tau kalian menyayangiku tapi ini berlebihan. Menerima sebuah lamaran tanpa sepengetahuanku! Memangnya aku kucing yang bisa kalian kawinkan sesuka hati kalian?" Sahut Joonmyeon geram.  
"Kau memang bukan kucing, meski terlihat sama imutnya ketika kau bangun tidur" celetuk Chanyeol membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa manyun karenanya, Ia kan hanya berkata jujur.  
"Kami tau ini egois, tapi kami yakin orang ini cocok untukmu. Lagi pula kau kan belum bertemu dengannya myeonie, dan kalian kan tidak akan langsung menikah besok" sahut Baekhyun.  
"Memang apa bedanya? Tetap saja Ia orang asing. Lagi pula aku belum menyelesaikan kuliahku. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah? Harusnya kalian mendukungku agar lulus dengan baik. Bukannya menerima lamaran dari seseorang dan menikahkan ku. Bagaimana kalau ini akan mengganggu kuliahku?" Rengek Joonmyeon, Ia benar-benar tidak suka ini.  
"Keluarga Wu bersedia menunggu sampai kau siap, lebih tepatnya Ia bersedia menunggu sampai kau lulus kuliah " kali ini Kyungsoo yang bicara.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan pernah siap?" Sahut Joonmyeon histeris.  
"Kalian bisa berkenalan terlebih dahulu, kami sudah merancang pertemuan untuk kalian sore ini, temuilah Ia dulu" sahut Xiumin.  
"Aku tidak mau!" Sahut Joonmyeon keras kepala.  
"Jangan keras kepala begitu Joonmyeon-ah. Ayo lah sekali iniii saja, nde?" Ucap Kyungsoo memelas.  
"Aku tidak mau hyung! Aku benci kalian semua!" Teriak Joonmyeon lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari menuju kamarnya.  
"Haishhh, keras kepala sekali dia" gumam Sehun.  
"Lay-ah kau tahu apa yang harus kau lalukan bukan, pergilah dan bujuk Joonie OK?" Luhan memerintah Lay, Lay hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan segera menyusul Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tahu Ia jadi begitu kekanak-kanakkan sekarang (Menghentakkan kaki lalu berlari ke kamar dan kemudian membanting pintu kamar) tapi Joonmyeon tidak ingin peduli tentang itu sekarang. Ia sedang kesal dan Ia berhak melakukan apapun yang Ia inginkan. Seluruh hyungnya benar-benar keterlaluan sekarang. Mereka mungkin hyungnya tapi, itu tidak berarti mereka berhak mengatur masa depan dan kehidupan cintanya. Memangnya siapa yang akan menjalaninya nanti? Bukan mereka bersembilan yang akan menikahi pria dari keluarga Wu itu kan.

"Joonmyeon-ah" panggil Lay pelan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon.  
"Aku tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan padamu hyung. Tapi kali ini kalian keterlaluan dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk. Karena kau akan selalu berhasil membujukku" teriak Joonmyeon dari dalam kamar. Lay hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.  
"Hey Joonmyeonie, siapa bilang aku akan membujukmu hem?" Sahut Lay.  
Diam tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tapi tak lama kemudian Lay mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan suara kunci kamar yang dibuka.  
"Benar kah?" Desis Joonmyeon setelah membuka pintu kamarnya meski lebih tepat di sebut celah kecil. Karena Joonmyeon hanya membuka pintu kamarnya selebar beberapa senti.  
"Hemm, tentu saja" sahut Lay tenang.  
Lalu Joonmyeon tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik Lay masuk kedalam kamarnya dan dengan secepat kilat mengunci pintu kamarnya. Lay sampai terbengong-bengong dibuatnya. Dongsaengnya yang satu ini benar-benar imut. Tak lama dirasakannya Joonmyeon memeluknya erat.  
"Hey, hey, hyung susah bernafas" ucap Lay sambil terkekeh geli. Joonmyeon segera melepas pelukannya.  
"Mianhae hyung" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.  
"Tidak apa-apa, hyung hanya bercanda. Maaf hyung tidak menyambut kedatanganmu dengan benar tadi nde? Hyung malah harusnya menjemputmu kan Kau sudah tidak lama pulang" ucap Lay sambil mengacak rambut Joonmyeon gemas dan memeluknya. Joonmyeon membalas pelukan yang diberikan Lay padanya dan membenamkan kepalanya didada Lay.  
"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku merindukanmu" gumam Joonmyeon sambil melepas pelukan yang diberikannya pada Lay dan menatap lembut kearah hyung kesayangannya itu serta tidak lupa memberikan senyum malaikat khas miliknya.

"Jadi apa kau mau mendengarkan hyung bercerita?" Tanya Lay pada Joonmyeon.  
"Baik lah" ucap Joonmyeon lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, Lay mengikutinya dan duduk disamping Joonmyeon.  
"OK, hyung akan mulai dari saat kau di culik waktu kau berusia 5 tahun, kau ingat kejadian itu?" Tanya Lay hati-hati karena Ia tahu Joonmyeon sempat trauma dengan kejadian itu. Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. Lay menarik nafas perlahan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.  
"Kami semua panik saat itu, ayah bahkan lebih panik lagi karena Ia merasa amat bersalah dan berpikir Ia lah penyebab kau diculik dan membuatmu menjadi trauma. Tapi lebih dari itu, apa kau tau? Sebenarnya kejadian waktu itu adalah sebuah tamparan keras bagi kami karena itu berarti kami tidak mampu menjagamu dengan baik" Lay menghela nafas sambil menatap Joonmyeon dan membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.  
"Sejak saat itu, kami semua, aku dan hyung yang lain berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu dan tidak akan pernah membuatmu mengalami hal buruk seperti itu lagi" lanjut Lay dan kali ini Joonmyeon menatap wajah hyungnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ini kah alasan mereka jadi seperti ini selama ini? Pikir Joonmyeon.  
"Tapi kemudian kami sadar, seberapa besar pun upaya yang kami lakukan, kami hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki batasan. Meski kami berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memberi seratus persen perhatian kami padamu, itu tidak akan berhasil karena kami manusia, dan kami mulai memiliki kehidupan kami masing-masing yang juga harus kami berikan perhatian. Kau tau sendiri semua hyungmu sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga..."  
"Tapi kau kan baru saja bercerai hyung" sela Joonmyeon.  
"Aku tau, tapi tetap saja. Jadi di tengah kebimbangan kami semua, orang ini yang datang dari keluarga Wu dengan niat baik datang dan memintamu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Kami juga awalnya tidak bisa menerima, apa lagi Jongin, kau tau sendiri bagaimana hyungmu yang satu itu, tapi kenyataan membuat kami berpikir, Jika seandainya ada seseorang yang benar-benar ingin bersamamu tentu Ia akan berusaha sebesar apa yang kami lakukan untuk menjagamu juga bukan" Joonmyeon hanya tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari Lay.  
"Tapi, hyung akukan tidak mencintainya" gumam Joonmyeon lesu.  
"Apa kau sudah lupa hyung pernah bilang lebih baik bersama dengan orang yang mencintaimu dari pada dengan orang yang kau cintai tapi tidak mencintaimu sama besarnya?" Delik Lay pada Joonmyeon.  
"OK! Baik lah, aku mengerti" sahut Joonmyeon cepat.  
"Bagus, kau memang adik terbaik yang hyung pernah miliki" seru Lay kemudian memeluk Joonmyeon dan mengecap keningnya lembut.  
"Aniyo, hyung lah yang terhebat dan terbaik, hyung-hyung yang lain juga"sahut Joonmyeon antusias sambil tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih.  
"Jadi apa kita sudah sepakat kau akan menemuinya sore ini?" Tanya Lay.  
"Baik lah, aku akan menemuinya" sahut Joonmyeon menyerah.  
"OK, kalau begitu hyung akan membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan siang untukmu dan kau mandi dan beristirahat lah dulu nde" ucap Lay lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon di kamarnya.  
"Harusnya aku tidak membiarkannya masuk tadi. Lihat, sekarang malah aku yang merasa bersalah" gumam Joonmyeon keki.

Sore itu Joonmyeon diantar langsung oleh Chanyeol ke sebuah restoran yang merupakan langganan mereka.  
"Yup! Kita sudah sampai, kalau ada apa-apa kau tau harus melakukan apa kan?" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menurunkan Joonmyeon.  
"Aku tahu, aku tahu, memangnya apa sih yang bisa terjadi? Kan cuma bertemu biasa" sahut Joonmyeon.  
"Hati-hati Joonie, kalau sudah selesai telepon saja hyung OK?" Teriak Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon.  
" OK, tenang Joonmyeon, tarik nafas, hembuskan, kau bisa melakukan ini. Fighting!" Ucap Joonmyeon menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum berbalik dan melakangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran tersebut.

Sesampainya di meja yang sudah dipesankan, Joonmyeon menemukan seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana, penampilannya sungguh keren khas anak-anak boyband zaman sekarang, dengan tindik yang bertebaran di kedua belah kupingnya. Tapi Ia terlihat kurang tidur, lingkaran hitam menggantung jelas dibawah matanya.  
"Ehemm, aku Kim Joonmyeon" sapa Joonmyeon canggung, dan pria itu langsung berdiri serta menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Joonmyeon juga mempersilahkannya duduk.  
"Aku Wu Zitao, senang bisa bertemu denganmu" ucapnya mantap sambil tersenyum manis kearah Joonmyeon.

TBC

(Aku membuat kesalahan dengan menuliskan Joonmyeon memiliki sepuluh kakak di chapter sebelumnya, mereka sepuluh bersaudara itu berarti Joonmyeon hanya memiliki sembilan kakak kan? Dan aku juga lupa memasukan komentar Jongdae tentang keputusan Joonmyeon kuliah di Jepang. Jongdae-ah chongmal mianhae, dan untuk yang mencari Tao, Tao akan jadi adik dari Wufan disini. Dengan Victoria sebagai kakak mereka. Aku juga merubah umur mereka semua untuk kepentingan jalannya cerita)


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : The Proposal  
By J.R

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho (Kris is TOP)

Description :  
Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Note:  
I felt a bit annoyed with my writing style. It's just, ok I don't know. Just tell me if you felt that too ok, or you guys fine with it? But I'll keep try to be better next time. Oh and sorry for the wait, something's comes up and, ok I'll just stop it here. And again thanks for all readers and reviewers, some of you get really impatient and I love it. I just hate my self for being so slow, just hate me guys. But Whatever it is, here is the third part.

Bow to all readers.

Joonmyeon melangkah masuk kedalam restoran dimana Ia ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia cukup familiar dengan restoran ini, karena restoran ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian restoran terbaik yang ada dikorea. Ia juga cukup sering kemari untuk merayakan sesuatu dulu, bersama ayah dan hyung-hyungnya.  
Joonmyeon berjalan terus ke ujung menuju meja favorit mereka. Xiumin hyung bilang Ia telah memesankan meja seperti biasa di restoran tersebut.  
Sesampainya Joonmyeon di meja tersebut, Ia menemukan seseorang telah duduk disana terlebih dahulu.  
Blazer motif macan tutul, celana Jeans ketat, kaca mata besar dengan gagang bulat, serta tindikan yang ramai bertebaran di kedua belah telinganya yang begitu mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Apa ia sedang melakukan fashion airport seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak grup vocal dan dance yang memenuhi televisi akhir-akhir ini huh? Tapi hal yang lebih menarik perhatian Joonmyeon adalah seseorang yang mungkin dari keluarga Wu ini terlihat masih muda dan sepertinya Ia juga lebih muda darinya. Astaga Ia begadang atau apa semalam? Lihat kantung matanya itu, Ia jadi seperti panda karenanya.  
Dengan gugup Joonmyeon menyapa pria yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya itu.

"Ehemm, selamat sore Wu-ssi, aku Kim Joonmyeon" sapa Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dari ponselnya.  
"Ahh, selamat sore, silakan duduk Kim Joonmyeon-ssi" serunya sambil berdiri serta menganggukan kepala kearah Joonmyeon dan mempersilahkan Joonmyeon untuk duduk.  
"Aku Wu Zitao. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Joonmyeon dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Joonmyeon, yang segera disambut oleh Joonmyeon.  
"Maaf atas keterlambatanku, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Pria bernama Wu Zitao itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali tersenyum.  
"Ah, aniyo. Aku juga baru datang. Aku baru sampai dari China beberapa jam yang lalu, ku dengar kau juga baru datang dari Jepang ?" Ucap Zitao memulai pembicaraan.  
"Ah, ne. aku baru mendarat di korea siang ini" sahut Joonmyeon sambil mengangguk pelan.  
"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Kuharap menyenangkan. Kau pasti lelah sekarang, harusnya ku undur saja pertemuannya tadi" kata Zitao lagi.  
"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga baru datang dari China pastinya juga lelah" sahut Joonmyeon.  
"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau mau pesan apa? Jus? Teh?" Tawar Zitao.  
"Teh camomile Saja" jawab Joonmyeon.  
Lalu Zitaopun memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesankan pesanan Joonmyeon.  
Setelah sang pelayan pergi membawa pesanan Joonmyeon, baru lah Joonmyeon memulai perbincangan mereka kembali.  
"Ermmm, Jadi, Wu Zitao-ssi.."  
"Panggil saja aku Tao" potong Tao, memberitahukan nama panggilannya.  
"O-ok, Tao. Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Joonmyeon.  
"Umur ku 21 tahun" jawab Tao mantap. Membuat Joonmyeon mendelik kaget, masa iya hyungnya menerima lamaran dari orang yang lebih muda darinya?  
"Ah benar kah? Aku 22 tahun, berarti aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu yaa" sahut Joonmyeon sambil tertawa hambar.  
"Aku tahu, sebenarnya tadi aku mau memanggilmu hyung, tapi akukan chinese. Jadi aku bingung apa kau tidak keberatan kalau ku panggil gege?" Tanya Tao.  
"Gege?" Suho bertanya balik.  
"Eum. Gege itu artinya hyung. Boleh aku memanggilmu Joonmyeon ge?"  
"Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan Tao-ah" Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.  
"Gamsahamnida. Joonmyeon ge" seru Tao dan tersenyum puas.  
Imut. Pikir Joonmyeon. Tapi, Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin pria di hadapannya ini melamarnya? Meski tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dan berotot dari Joonmyeon, tetap saja Ia terlihat tidak seperti seseorang yang ingin segera melepas masa lajang. Lihat saja gaya berpakaiannya. Tapi, sejak kapan kau menilai seseorang dari caranya berpakaian Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon masih terus berpikir dan terdiam. Tao juga diam, mungkin karena Ia bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Untung lah tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka.  
"Eehhh? Maaf tapi saya tidak memesan ini" Joonmyeon terkejut melihat semangkuk banana split yang disuguhkan oleh pelayan di hadapannya.  
"Ah, itu punya ku ge,hehe" Tao tersenyum malu-malu pada Joonmyeon.  
Joonmyeon terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi malu-malu Tao. Dan mereka berdua akhirnya sama-sama tertawa.  
"Tidak apa-apa Tao-ah. Tidak usah malu seperti itu. Ini" Joonmyeon menggeser mangkuk banana split yang ada di depannya ke arah Tao.  
"Gomawo ge. Dan ini teh camomile mu. Baunya wangi sekali"  
"Jadi, kau suka makanan manis?"  
"Iya. Dan Joonmyeon ge suka teh?"  
"Tidak juga. Hanya saja teh ditempat ini begitu wangi. Aku menyukai wanginya, membuat ku merasa lebih rileks saat menghirupnya" Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil menyesap tehnya.  
Tapi tiba-tiba kemudian pelayan tadi datang kembali membawa secangkir kopi hitam dan meletakkannya diatas meja.  
"Kau pesan kopi juga? Ku kira kau hanya suka makanan manis?" Joonmyeon menatap Tao bingung.  
"Ah, bukan. Itu bukan untukku. Itu untuk Yifan ge"

Yifan ?

" Yifan? Kau datang bersama seseorang?" Tanya Joonmyeon.  
"Dia akan menyusul kemari lebih tepatnya. Dasar raksasa bodoh" Tao menggumamkan kata raksasa bodoh dengan kilatan jengkel di matanya.  
"Oh. Kukira hanya akan ada kita berdua."  
"Huh? Tentu saja tidak. Yang seharusnya bertemu itu kan kalian... Astaga. Jangan bilang ge mengira aku lah yang akan menikah denganmu?"  
"Memangnya bukan?" Joonmyeon benar-benar bingung sekarang.  
"Tentu saja bukan! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Masih terlalu jauh bagiku untuk melamar seseorang" Joonmyeon hanya diam. Bahkan Tao pun berpikiran begitu. Mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun bukan. Itu berarti secara tidak langsung Tao juga mengatakan Joonmyeon masih terlalu muda untuk hal ini.  
"Kau benar-benar mengira itu aku ge?"Tao bertanya lagi, karena Joonmyeon hanya diam.  
"Tentu saja. Yang ku tahu hanya, aku akan menemui orang yang melamarku disini. Kau duduk sendiri jadi kukira itu kau"  
"Arghhh. Ini semua gara-gara raksasa bodoh itu. Kenapa Ia harus pergi dan menyuruh ku kemari menggantikannya sementara sampai urusannya selesai." Gerutu Tao. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustrasi gara-gara seseorang yang bernama Yifan ini sepertinya.  
"Jadi. Kau disuruh oleh Yifan ge mu untuk menemui ku, karena dia masih ada urusan?"  
"Begitulah, Ia memang sangat sibuk belakangan ini sejak cabang perusahaan kami yang baru dibuka. Dan dia tidak mau kau menunggu lama seorang diri. Jadi dia memaksaku untuk datang kemari dan menemanimu sampai dia datang"

Dia tidak ingin membuatku menunggu sendirian?

"Oh. Begitu kah, tidak apa Tao, ini juga salah hyung-hyungku karena tidak mau memberi tahukan seperti apa orang yang melamarku dan hanya langsung menyuruh ku kemari. Jadi namanya Yifan?" Entah mengapa ada sedikit getaran kecil di hati Joonmyeon saat menyebutkan nama itu.  
"Wu Yifan. Lebih tepatnya. Tapi beberapa orang memanggilnya Kris."  
"Wu Yifan" Joonmyeon mengulang nama yang di sebutkan Tao.  
Joonmyeon dan Tao masih terdiam sesaat ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh penglihatan Joonmyeon saat itu adalah orang itu memiliki rambut pirang yang gelap serta tinggi badannya yang menjulang. Astaga orang ini bahkan sepertinya lebih tinggi dari pada Chanyeol hyung.  
"Maaf aku terlambat" dan juga suara yang jauh lebih berat dari Chanyeol hyung serta terdengar sedikit sexy ditelinga Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sedikit bergidik dengan apa yang baru saja Ia pikirkan.  
"Kemana Saja kau ge? Katanya cuma lima menit."  
"Maafkan aku Tao. Aku juga tidak tau akan jadi begini." Yifan beralasan. Ia mengambil tempat disamping Tao duduk, tepat dihadapan Joonmyeon.  
"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Joonmyeon-ah" Joonmyeon bingung bagaimana namanya terdengar jauh lebih baik ketika Kris yang mengucapkan nya.  
Jujur saja pria bernama Wu Yifan ini sangat menarik. Bagaimana tidak, Wajahnya begitu tampan, dan tinggi badannya membuatnya terlihat seperti model profesional. Cara berpakaiannya rapi khas seperti pengusaha muda lainnya. Setelan jas dan dasi yang rapi. Joonmyeon yakin para wanita pasti mengantri untuk jadi kekasihnya.  
"Apa saja yang kalian bahas saat aku belum datang?" Yifan memulai pembicaraan karena Ia merasa sepertinya Joonmyeon ataupun Tao tidak akan memulainya. Yifan menatap Tao dan Joonmyeon bergantian.  
"Tidak banyak. Kami hanya berkenalan dan berbasa-basi saja tadi" sahut Tao. Joonmyeon masih diam. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa bingung untuk bicara apa.  
"Ah benar kah? Ku kira kalian sudah bicara banyak" Yifan menatap Joonmyeon yang hanya diam sambil memainkan pinggir dari gelas minumannya.  
"Bagaimana kabarmu Joonmyeon-ah? Ku dengar kau baru datang dari Jepang?" Yifan berhasil menarik perhatian Joonmyeon dari gelasnya.  
"A-aku baik. Iya, aku baru saja mendarat di Korea siang ini" sahut Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum canggung ke arah Kris.  
"Bagaimana Jepang? Menyenangkan?"  
"Huh? Ah nde cukup menyenangkan"  
"Jadi, apa ..."  
"Ah ge! Sepertinya Aku harus pergi, aku sudah ada janji dengan salah satu toko baju langgananku disini. Jadi aku duluan ya" Tao bangkit dari duduknya setelah menyendok sedikit dari banana split nya yang masih tersisa setengah. Tak lupa menepuk bahu Yifan pelan. Serta melemparkan wink kilat.  
"Joonmyeon ge, aku duluan ya. Sampai berjumpa lagi nanti, OK? Aku akan menghubungimu kapan-kapan" dan Tao pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepeninggalan Tao keadaan malah jadi semakin canggung. Kris tiba-tiba bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Padahal Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.  
"Jadi, apa alasannya?" Joonmyeon akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.  
"Alasan? Maksudmu?"  
"Kau melamarku, apa alasanmu?"  
"Ah, itu. Memangnya harus ada alasannya?"  
"Eeh? Tentu saja! Sangat tidak mungkin melamar seseorang tanpa alasan"  
Mana ada orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Memangnya apa yang dia kira dia lakukan? Melamar seseorang tanpa alasan itu kan konyol sekali. Joonmyeon jadi tidak habis pikir karenanya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Yifan dengan santainya bertanya pada Joonmyeon. Dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar pertanyaan Yifan.

Kenapa tidak ? benar juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Luhan? Apa Ia masih cerewet dan tidak bisa diam?" Yifan bertanya pada Joonmyeon.  
"Huh, kau tidak usah bertanya, mungkin Luhan hyung hanya akan berhenti bicara kalau lehernya putus" sahut Joonmyeon ketus. Ia masih sebal dengan hyungnya yang satu itu.  
"Ah benar kah? Yah Luhan memang begitu sejak zaman kuliah dulu"  
"Kalian teman kuliah? Benar kah?" Tanya Joonmyeon tak percaya.  
"Hem. Luhan tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Kali ini Kris yang merasa bingung. Kenapa temannya yang satu itu tidak menceritakan tentang pertemanan mereka pada Joonmyeon.  
"Tidak. Luhan hyung hanya memberi tahu kalau dia menerima lamaran dari seseorang untukku dan menyuruhku menemui orang itu disini. Dan orang itu kau bukan?" Joonmyeon hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi, siapa tahu akan ada Wu yifan yang lain yang datang dan ternyata pria yang di hadapannya ini bukan orang yang melamarnya.  
"Yah. Bisa dibilang begitu. apa kau tahu? Luhan itu sangat cerewet tapi dia orang yang sangat perhatian... Ah, mungkin ini bisa jadi salah satu alasan"  
"Alasan? Alasan apa?"  
"Kenapa aku melamarmu. Setiap hari Luhan selalu berbicara tentang dirimu padaku, dia selalu mengkhawatirkan tentang dirimu. Awalnya aku merasa dia berlebihan, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa. Aku seolah seolah berkenalan denganmu secara tidak langsung. Dan mengenalmu dengan baik karena itu. Lagi pula kau cukup manis" Joonmyeon tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Astaga ini memalukan.  
"Gelang itu, aku yang membantu Luhan memilihkannya untukmu" tunjuk Yifan pada gelang hitam kebiruan yang melingkar di tangan kanan Joonmyeon. Gelang itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Luhan.  
"Hadiah ulang tahun mu bukan?"  
"Benar. Ah aku tidak pernah tahu tentang mu Yifan-ssi. Maafkan aku, Luhan hyung benar-benar tidak pernah membicarakan tentang dirimu padaku" Joonmyeon bingung harus berkata apa.  
"Tidak. Aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah menyebutkan tentang diriku" sahut Yifan.  
"Yifa..." Joonmyeon baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Yifan saat tiba-tiba ponsel pria di hadapannya itu bergetar.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

"Hello? Is there something wrong? ... Ah, right. Ok I'll go there right now. Yes. Bye." Yifan mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan menyesal.  
"Maaf kan aku Joonmyeon-ah. Aku harus pergi, ada hal genting yang terjadi. Aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang nde, tidak apa-apa kan?" Yifan merapikan pakaiannya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya.  
"Tentu saja. Tapi kuasa kau tidak perlu mengantarku Yifan-ssi, aku bisa meminta seseorang menjemputku. Kau pergilah, bukan kah ada hal genting yang terjadi" Joonmyeon menolak tawaran Yifan untuk mengantarkannya pulang.  
"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu. Lagipula kantor ku searah dengan rumahmu" Yifan menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan menggandeng nya untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut. Joonmyeon terkejut mendapati tangannya di genggam oleh Yifan dan mencoba melepaskannya karena Ia merasa tidak nyaman serta canggung. Dengan sekali hentakkan Joonmyeon berhasil melepas kan genggaman Yifan. Sukses membuat Yifan terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu masuk. Joonmyeon menatap panik dan berniat minta maaf pada Yifan tapi tiba-tiba dari arah samping seseorang menabraknya dan membuatnya terhuyung sedikit kesamping.

"Ah maaf. Joonmyeonie?"

"Chansung hyung?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : The Proposal  
By J.R

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho (Kris is TOP)

Description :  
Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Note: if you guys wondering which Chansung I use in this story, it's the one from 2PM. Oh, and There will be another random artist too. Like Nicole from Kara and Sohee from WG.  
And thanks for all of your support guys, author love you readers and reviewers.

Here is part 4.

"Sudah cukup lama sejak kita terakhir bertemu bukan Joonmyeon-ah, apa kabarmu?" Ucap Chansung berbasa-basi. Mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu restoran saat ini.  
"B-baik hyung, kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu?"  
"Ah aku baik, seperti biasa. Erm maaf aku menabrakmu tadi nde? Aku sedang terburu-buru"  
"Ah aku juga minta maaf hyung. Aku juga sedang terburu-buru" Joonmyeon meminta maaf sambil membungkuk pada Chansung.  
"Iya tidak papa, pacarmu lumayan juga" Chansung melirik kearah Yifan yang berdiri tepat disamping Joonmyeon.  
"Ah, bukan bukan. Dia bukan pacarku hyung" Joonmyeon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya serta menggeleng kuat-kuat.  
"Aaah, benarkah? Mereka masih melarangmu berpacaran ya ternyata" ada nada mengejek disana.  
"Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya Joonmyeon-ah aku harus buru-buru" Chansung pun berbalik menuju pintu keluar tapi baru selangkah dia kembali berhenti dan berbalik menatap Joonmyeon lagi.  
"Dia baik-baik saja kan?"  
"E-eh?" Joonmyeon terdiam sesaat memikirkan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Chansung tapi kemudian Ia langsung tersadar.  
"Hem, secara keseluruhan bisa dibilang Ia baik-baik saja"  
"Bagus lah, selamat sore Joonmyeon-ah" dan kali ini Chansung benar-benar pergi.  
Yifan yang dari tadi diam menyaksikan pertemuan dan pembicaraan singkat Joonmyeon hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Joonmyeon. Jelas sekali tatapan yang diberikannya pada Joonmyeon menyatakan 'siapa dia?' Tapi Joonmyeon terlalu malas untuk membahas orang itu sekarang jadi Ia hanya diam saja. Lagi pula mereka sedang terburu-buru kan?  
"Ya sudah. Ayo!" Kali ini Yifan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon lagi dan Joonmyeon diam saja kali ini. Dia tidak menolaknya, meski ia tetap merasa canggung. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tepat dipinggir jalan didepan restoran tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara Yifan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon cukup terkesan karenanya. Setelah Joonmyeon masuk Yifan menutup pintu untuk Joonmyeon lalu kemudian dia berlari kecil menuju pintu pengemudi dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Joonmyeon, mereka berdua hanya diam. Joonmyeon masih sibuk memikirkan pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan Chansung tadi. Dan Yifan mengetahuinya tapi memutuskan untuk diam saja karena Joonmyeon terlihat begitu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sesekali Yifan melirik Joonmyeon, sementara yang dilirik tidak menyadarinya. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Kim. Yifan menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang rumah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang menyadari bahwa mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti bergerak segera tersadar kalau mereka sudah sampai.  
"Kita sudah sampai" Kris memalingkan kepalanya menatap Joonmyeon.  
"Ah, nde. Maaf sudah merepotkamu Yifan-ssi" Joonmyeon menunduk malu, Ia sudah mengabaikan pria disampingnya ini sepanjang perjalanan bagaimana bisa Ia menatapnya sekarang.  
"Joonmyeonie, mana ponselmu?" Kris bertanya tiba-tiba. Joonmyeon terkejut dan bingung mendengarnya hingga dia tanpa sadar mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yifan.  
"Ponsel. Kau punya ponsel bukan? Kemarikan" Yifan berkata lagi. Akhirnya Joonmyeon pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya dan dengan wajah bingung menyerahkannya pada Yifan.  
"Untuk apa memangnya?" Tanya Joonmyeon tapi Yifan tidak menyahut dia sibuk mengunlock serta mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian ponsel Yifan bergetar lagi. Tapi Yifan juga tidak menggubrisnya. Joonmyeon hanya bisa menatap bingung pada apa yang dilakukan Yifan.  
"Sudah. Aku Menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu. Apapun yang terjadi hubungi saja aku. Mengerti?" Yifan memberi tahu Joonmyeon apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia berhasil membuat Joonmyeon terperangah tidak percaya.

_Seenaknya sekali_.

"Baiklah" sahut Joonmyeon pasrah.  
"Dan satu lagi..." Yifan tiba-tiba bergerak maju mendekat kearah Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon refleks bergerak mundur sampai Ia tersandar kepintu mobil. Yifan mengangkat telunjuknya dan meletakkan telunjuknya di dahi Joonmyeon.  
"Berhentilah berpikir terlalu keras Joonmyeonie. Berhenti mengerutkan keningmu, karena wajahmu itu lebih cocok digunakan untuk tersenyum daripada cemberut. OK?"  
"Huh?... Yah! Apa-apaan itu?! Aish.." Joonmyeon manyun kali ini sambil melipat kedua belah tangannya kedepan dada. Yifan hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Yifan lalu keluar dari mobil dan kembali membukakan pintu lagi untuk Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon turun dari mobil masih dengan bibir yang manyun. Ia langsung berjalan masuk menuju kedalam tanpa memperdulikan Yifan.

Ada berbagai macam pertemuan didunia ini. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengelak dari sebuah pertemuan jika itu telah ditakdirkan. Dan dari sekian banyak pertemuan di dunia ini. Mungkin pertemuannya dengan Chansung hari itu adalah pertemuan yang paling tidak di inginkan Joonmyeon untuk terjadi. Jangankan ingin, berharap pun tidak.

Joonmyeon bukannya takut untuk bertemu Chansung, ia hanya merasa tidak begitu nyaman dan tidak siap untuk bicara lagi dengan mantan kakak iparnya itu. Chansung adalah pria yang baik, Dia menikah dengan Lay hyung dua tahun yang lalu dan mereka memutuskan bercerai setelah satu tahun menjalani kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Dan Joonmyeon tidak pernah tahu apa alasan sebenarnya dari perceraian mereka, Lay hanya berkata kalau mereka berdua ternyata tidak secocok yang selama ini mereka pikirkan. Bukankah pernikahan bertujuan untuk menyatukan ketidak cocokan? Pikir Joonmyeon, tapi Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Aku pulang..." Seru Joonmyeon lesu.  
"Selamat datang tuan muda" sambut salah satu pelayan mereka.  
"Apa semua hyungku sudah pergi?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada pelayan tersebut.  
"Sebagian besar sudah tuan muda. Hanya tersisa tuan muda Lay yang berada ditaman belakang seperti biasa" Joonmyeon menghela nafas mendengarnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Joonmyeon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang kediaman mereka.

Lay sebenarnya memang tidak tinggal disini. Tapi setelah resmi bercerai dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah ini. Joonmyeon berada di tahun pertama perkuliahan saat berita perceraian Lay datang. Meski dia begitu ingin untuk pulang Ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena sebagai mahasiswa tahun pertama ada sangat banyak hal yang harus diurus, belum lagi Ia berasal dari luar Jepang banyak yang harus disesuaikannya. Dan Joonmyeon merasa bersalah yang teramat sangat karena tidak bisa menemani hyungnya yang satu itu untuk melewati masa sulitnya.

Joonmyeon menemukan Lay duduk di bawah pohon bersandar sambil membaca buku. Didekatinya hyungnya itu. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat Lay pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya. Mendongak menatap Joonmyeon yang datang menghampirinya.  
"Kau sudah pulang Joonmyeon-ah, bagaimana pertemuannya?"  
"Tidak buruk hyung, meski tidak begitu menyenangkan juga" sahut Joonmyeon lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Lay.  
"Benarkah? Bagaimana calon suamimu? Tampan?" Tanya Lay dengan nada menggoda.  
"Benar-benar tampan dan juga tinggi. Aku jadi malu berdiri disampingnya, aku jadi terlihat semakin pendek saja" gerutu Joonmyeon kesal.  
"Astaga uri Joonmyeon sudah bisa mengenali pria tampan rupanya" goda Lay lagi.  
"Hyuuunggg" Joonmyeon sebal kalau Lay sudah berubah jadi begini.  
"Baik lah, hyung akan berhenti. Tapi bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya? Bagaimana kesan pertamamu?"  
"Jujur saja dia tampan dan perhatian, tapi dia juga sama menyebalkan sepertimu hyung" sahut Joonmyeon dan tiba-tiba Joonmyeon teringat pertemuannya dengan Chansung di restoran tadi.  
"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Joonmyeon bertanya pelan, ada nada hati-hati dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.  
"Tentu saja. Memangnya hyung terlihat seperti apa sekarang sampai kau bertanya seperti itu?" Lay mengerutkan keningnya bingung.  
"Tidak, bukannya begitu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja" Joonmyeon sebenarnya ingin menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Chansung tadi, tapi Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin lebih baik kalau tidak usah diceritakan saja, pikirnya lagi.  
"Ada apa Joonmyeon-ah? Kau itu pembohong yang buruk kau tau"  
"Aniyo, bukan apa-apa hyung. Sumpah!" Joonmyeon membentuk huruf V dengan tangan kanannya sambil nyengir kuda. Lay hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja melihat kelakuan saudara paling kecil mereka yang satu ini.  
"Hyung, ayo kita masuk. Sudah hampir malam. Lagipula aku lapar, ayo kita makan malam bersama. Sudah lama kan kita tidak makan malam bersama?" Joonmyeon buru-buru menarik lengan Lay memaksa Lay untuk berdiri dan menyeret Lay masuk.  
"Iya, iya Joonmyeon-ah. Tidak perlu buru-buru seperti itu, memangnya meja makannya bisa pergi kemana?" Lay terkekeh geli karena kelakuan Joonmyeon.

Setelah Joonmyeon dan Lay selesai makan malam Luhan dan Xiumin datang ke kediaman Kim. Mereka berempat lalu duduk di ruang TV.  
"Kenapa kalian kemari lagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada dua hyungnya yang baru datang itu.  
"Loh? Memangnya tidak boleh? Ini kan rumah kami juga" Xiumin menaikan satu alisnya.  
"Memangnya kalian tidak punya urusan lain? Kau luhan hyung. Memangnya Nicole-noona tidak akan mencari mu?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Luhan yang sedang asyik mengganti Channel TV dihadapannya.  
"Aku memberi tahu Nicole kalau kau pulang, kau tidak usah khawatir Joonmyeon-ah" sahut Luhan sekenanya.  
"Lalu kau Xiumin-hyung. Bukan kah Sohee-noona sedang hamil? Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam? Bukankah kau harusnya menjaganya?" Kali ini Joonmyeon mulai menyerang Xiumin yang duduk disebelah Luhan.  
"Dia memang hamil, tapi dia tidak manja. Lagipula sohee tahu kau pulang, jadi dia tidak keberatan aku kemari. Dia juga titip salam untukmu" sahut Xiumin enteng.  
"Benar kah?" Sahut Joonmyeon kesal. Kenapa semua hyungnya ini bersikap seperti itu pada pasangan mereka. Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali kesannya. Walaupun Joonmyeon tahu dia lah penyebab itu semua.

"Kau sendiri. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Yifan Huh?" Tanya Luhan.  
"Tidak buruk. Tapi, kenapa hyung tidak pernah cerita kalau Yifan itu temanmu semasa kuliah?" Joonmyeon jadi kesal mengingat kejadian dia salah mengenali Tao sebagai Yifan tadi.  
"Memangnya apa bedanya aku cerita atau tidak?"  
"Tentu saja ada. Setidaknya aku tidak akan salah mengenalinya dan mungkin tidak terlalu canggung untuk berkomunikasi dengannya hyung!" Gerutu Joonmyeon kesal.  
"Toh, kau suka atau tidak pun padanya kalian akan tetap menikah. Kalian bisa bicara dengan baik setelah kalian menikah nanti" sahut Luhan dengan santainya.  
"Atau mungkin karena Luhan hyung mu ini malu mengakui kalau Yifan itu lebih muda darinya tapi mereka lulus berbarengan" Lay tiba-tiba ikut bicara.  
"Hah? Maksudnya?" Joonmyeon menatap bingung kearah lay. Sementara Luhan membelalakan matanya karena terkejut mendengar perkataan Lay.  
"Bukan apa-apa!" Sahut Luhan membuang muka.  
"Memangnya berapa umur Yifan?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Lay.  
"Mungkin sekarang sekitar 27 tahun. Yang pasti dia dua tahun lebih muda dari pada Luhan hyung" sahut Lay.  
"Yifan saja yang terlalu pintar. Dia melompat kelas kau tahu? Aku ini hanyalah manusia dengan otak standar, dan anugerah wajah tampan tentunya" Luhan berkelak tidak mau kalah.  
"Benar kah? Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa kau selalu bercerita tentang diriku padanya?" Tanya Joonmyeon kesal.  
"Karena dia temanku, lagipula aku menyesali nya sekarang. Sepertinya dia jadi tertarik padamu sejak aku memperlihatkan fotomu padanya" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.  
"Ha! Sudah Ku duga ini semua pasti ada hubungannya denganmu. Kalau tidak mana mungkin Yifan berani melamar Joonmyeon " tuding Xiumin pada Luhan.  
"Tidak juga. Aku mana tahu kalau Yifan akan menyukai Joonmyeon, kukira selama ini dia begitu baik karena dia peduli padaku sebagai teman. Aku juga korban disini kau tau?" Elak Luhan tidak mau kalah.  
"Kalau kalian tidak menyukai Yifan lalu kenapa kalian menerima lamaran nya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kalian semua" Joonmyeon menggrutu untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.  
"Siapa bilang kami tidak suka. Justru kami cukup terkejut kenapa pria sesempurna Yifan bisa melamarmu. Dia menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan keluarga Wu diusia yang sangat muda kau tahu? belum lagi memiliki postur tubuh seperti model dan wajah yang lumayan..." Jelas Xiumin dengan ekspresi mengagumi terpampang jelas di wajahnya.  
"Tapi ayah kan tidak kalah kaya dengannya. Aku juga yakin kalau aku tidak kalah pintar dengannya. Aku mendapat beasiswa penuh di universitas Jepang dengan usahaku sendiri" Joonmyeon benci mendengar hyungnya memuji Yifan dihadapannya.  
"Karena itu Joonmyeonie, Yifan lah satu-satunya kandidat yang pantas untukmu. Dia sempurna, nilainya 9,9" sahut Luhan. Pasti satu persennya karena mereka tidak bisa terima. Ego yang bodoh.  
"Ya sudah terserah kalian saja. Lebih baik kalian berdua pulang kerumah kalian masing-masing. Ini sudah malam" Joonmyeon mengusir kedua hyung tertuanya.  
"H-hey, tunggu dulu Joonmyeon-ah, aku berencana menginap. Memangnya kau tidak rindu tidur bersama dengan hyungmu ini" Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang sekarang tengah ditarik Joonmyeon menuju pintu utama kediaman Kim.  
"Aku tidak mau! Hyung harus pulang! Aku tidak rindu sama sekali pada kalian! Cepat pulang dan temui pasangan kalian" Joonmyeon bersikeras memaksa hyung-hyungnya itu untuk pulang.  
"Aku sudah minta ijin pada Sohee untuk menginap Joonmyeon-ah, kau tidak usah khawatir" Xiumin juga mengelak.  
"Tidak! Hyung ini bagaimana? Sohee-noona sedang hamil, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kalian berdua harus pulang malam ini" setelah bergulat ria dengan kedua hyungnya yang kekanak-kanakkan akhirnya Joonmyeon berhasil menyeret mereka keluar. Tanpa babibu Joonmyeon menutup pintu tepat didepan wajah kedua hyungnya. Lay yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa tertawa geli. Joonmyeon persis seperti ibu-ibu yang menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk segera tidur.  
"Lalu bagaimana denganku Joonmyeonie? Apa aku juga harus pulang?" Tanya Lay pada Joonmyeon yang masih mengatur nafas.  
"Haha, Tentu saja tidak perlu! Hyung bisa tidur disini selama hyung mau! Tapi dua makhluk didepan itu tidak!"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Tentu saja! Hyung silakan menuju kamarmu. Selamat malam~~" Joonmyeon mengisyaratkan Lay untuk pergi ke kamarnya.  
"Baik lah, selamat malam juga Joonmyeon-ah" sahut Lay dan berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.  
Baru saja Joonmyeon akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara pintu diketuk.  
"Sudah ku bilang untuk pergi. Hyung kalian harus pu..."  
Betapa terkejutnya Joonmyeon mendapati Jongin lah yang berada di depan pintu.  
"Jongin hyung? Kenapa kau kemari malam-malam?" Tanya Joonmyeon bingung. Apa lagi Jongin terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Entah ini hanya perasaan Joonmyeon tapi Jongin jelas terlihat seperti tidak sehat. Wajahnya merah, dan juga Ia gemetar.  
"Jongin hyung?" Joonmyeon bingung kenapa Jongin tidak menanggapinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat Seolah Joonmyeon akan pergi meninggalkannya. Hal ini semakin membuat bingung Joonmyeon.  
"Jangan menikah..." Desis Jongin pelan.  
"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti hyung"  
"Jangan menikah dengan pria itu Joonmyeonie"

TBC

(OK, Author mau minta maaf karena sepertinya setelah update kali ini Author tidak akan bisa update lagi sampai seminggu kedepan. Tapi Author akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk secepatnya update kembali ne~~ anyyeong /wave )


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : The Proposal  
By J.R

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho (Kris is TOP)

Description :  
Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Note: I'm back~~ miss me? Me too. Umm some of you asking why some of the caracter are straight and some are not, actually I don't really decided the pair for each of them, I just randomly put the name that I think will fit the person. Hope you guys doesn't mind.

And again and again, Thanks for all of you readers and reviewers /throw hearts.

Part 5

_"H-hyung? Kenapa hyung menangis" Joonmyeon kecil bertanya pada Jongin kecil yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak belakang rumah mereka.  
" H-Huh? Tidak. Aku tidak menangis" sahut Jongin kecil sambil diam-diam menyeka air matanya. Tapi Joonmyeon kecil tidak percaya, Joonmyeon merengkuh tubuh Jongin yang lebih besar darinya itu dan memeluk Jongin dari samping.  
"Bukan kah anak besar tidak boleh menangis? Hyung sendiri yang bilang pada myun kalau anak laki-laki tidak menangis" Joonmyeon kecil berkata pada Jongin kecil sambil tetap memeluk hyungnya itu.  
"Aku tidak menangis myun, ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam mataku, tapi karena aku menyekanya terlalu kencang jadi mataku berair" bela Jongin kecil. Jongin kecil sangat tidak ingin terlihat menangis apa lagi di hadapan myun kecilnya.  
"Benarkah? Seharusnya jangan diseka, sini hyung biar kulihat" Joonmyeon memasang wajah penasaran dan memperhatikan dengan seksama mata Jongin sambil sesekali meniupnya pelan.  
"Sudah sudah, ku rasa mata ku sudah tidak perih lagi sekarang" sela Jongin kecil sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari si kecil di hadapannya.  
"Benar kah? Syukur lah kalau begitu" Joonmyeon tersenyum puas.  
"Hyung..."  
"Hem?"  
"Menurutku,,,ini menurutku ya, kalau hyung tidak setuju juga tidak apa-apa sih" cerocos Joonmyeon kecil membuat hyungnya jadi tidak sabar.  
"Iya, iya. Kau ini masih kecil tapi suka sekali berbelit-belit" gerutu Jongin kecil.  
"Menurutku, tidak ada salahnya bagi kita anak laki-laki untuk menangis, karena kadang menangis membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ucap Joonmyeon kecil, membuat Jongin terperangah tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa adik kecilnya itu bicara begitu dewasa pikir Jongin.  
"Bahkan ayah yang orang dewasa sekalipun bisa menangis, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kita sesekali menangis" ucap Joonmyeon lagi. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Jongin kecil meneteskan air matanya dan menangis Sejadi-jadinya. Joonmyeon kecil memeluk hyung nya itu, menepuk pelan punggungnya serta membisikkan kata gwenchana berulang-ulang. Sejak saat itu Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri Ia akan jadi orang yang lebih kuat dan hanya Joonmyeon lah satu-satunya yang bisa melihatnya menangis._

Joonmyeon adalah kesayangan Jongin. Meski Jongin tahu menitik beratkan sesuatu pada satu titik akan menghasilkan ketimpangan, Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya. Joonmyeon terlalu berharga baginya. Karena bagaimana pun juga dimata Jongin, Joonmyeon selalu menjadi adik kecil mereka yang harus di lindungi. Jongin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari Ia akan menemui saat dimana pikirannya akan terbagi. Sampai Ia bertemu dengan Taemin. Dan hal ini membuat Jongin bingung, Karena Ia tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan yang dimiliki nya terhadap Taemin. Perasaannya terhadap Taemin ada lah hal yang baru bagi Jongin. Hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon lah yang membantunya menyadari bahwa sayang yang dimilikinya untuk Taemin dan yang di milikinya untuk Joonmyeon adalah dua hal yang begitu berbeda. Joonmyeon pula lah orang yang membantunya memantapkan hati untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Taemin. Meski menurut Joonmyeon mereka begitu serasi, Jongin terkadang tetap merasa tidak yakin. Perasaan tidak yakin itu juga yang membuatnya tidak mampu melamar Taemin hingga sekarang, meskipun mereka telah tinggal bersama layaknya pasangan yang sudah menikah. Taemin sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan status, dan Ia sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang Ia miliki dengan Jongin sekarang. Jongin merasa bersalah sebenarnya, ia juga begitu mencintai Taemin tapi rasa tidak yakin di dalam dirinya begitu besar hingga Ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang pengecut. Bukannya menjadi bagaimana seorang pria harusnya bersikap.

Lamaran yang datang untuk Joonmyeon adalah hal besar yang kembali membuat pikiran Jongin terpecah. Jongin kembali mengabaikan Taemin. Yang ada dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana bisa Joonmyeon akan menikah dan meninggalkannya? Jongin masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Joonmyeon adik kecil kesayangannya harus menjadi milik orang lain. Hal ini sempat membuat percekcokan terjadi, Jongin menolak mentah-mentah lamaran dari keluarga Wu. Ia sampai detik ini masih tidak setuju, meski yang lain dengan seenaknya menerima. Meski Luhan berkata mereka semua setuju, sebenarnya Jongin terpaksa untuk setuju atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk setuju. Ia masih belum siap melepas Joonmyeon kecilnya untuk orang lain. Possessive memang.

Dan malam itu dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu serta dalam keadaan mabuk, Jongin bertekad untuk menemui Joonmyeon lagi dan memaksanya untuk menolak lamaran tersebut. Jongin tidak peduli jika Luhan ataupun yang lain akan gusar karenanya. Joonmyeon adalah adik kecilnya dan Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan melindungi dan menjaga joonmyeon sampai akhir.

"Jongin Hyung?! Kenapa hyung ada disini malam-malam?" Jongin menatap diam kearah Joonmyeon sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak gemetar, padahal Ia merasa tidak mabuk. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya Joonmyeon yang berada dihadapannya seolah berputar-putar.  
"Jongin hyung?" Jongin mendengar Joonmyeon memanggilnya lagi. Joonmyeon pasti kebingungan dengan tingkahnya sekarang. Dengan langkah berat Jongin mendekati Joonmyeon dan memeluk pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan erat. Jongin tiba-tiba merasa takut. Seluruh kekhawatirannya berkumpul menjadi satu.  
"Jangan menikah..." Desis Jongin pelan.  
"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti hyung"  
"Jangan menikah dengan pria itu Joonmyeonie" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Jongin merasa penglihatannya memburam dan berubah menjadi gelap.

Joonmyeon gelagapan mendapati Jongin yang pingsan. Panik serta bingung menghadapi situasi sekarang, jelas karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil Joonmyeon jadi kesulitan menopang tubuh Jongin. Untungnya Ia berpikir cepat dengan memanggil beberapa penjaga mereka untuk menggotong tubuh Jongin dan membawa jongin ke kamarnya. Untungnya Meski rata-rata dari mereka telah pindah dan memiliki rumah sendiri tapi kamar yand dulu mereka tempati tetap dibiarkan begitu saja, tidak dialih fungsikan menjadi ruangan lain. Lay yang mendengar keributan dari luar datang dan menghampiri Joonmyeon.  
"Ada apa dengannya?" Joonmyeon hanya menjawab pertanyaan Lay dengan gelengan kepala.  
"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya Jongin hyung hanya mabuk, hyung istirahat lah. Biar aku suruh para maid untuk mengurus semuanya" ucap Joonmyeon sambil berlalu menuju kamar Jongin.  
Joonmyeon tengah sibuk melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki yang dikenakan oleh Jongin ketika didengarnya suara ponsel hyungnya itu berbunyi.  
"Aishhh, dimana sih hyung meletakkan ponselnya?" Gerutu Joonmyeon karena frustrasi tidak bisa menemukan benda yang terus-terusan berbunyi tanpa henti itu. Joonmyeon sudah mencari di kedua belah kantong celana hyungnya tapi tidak ada dan ketika memeriksa jaket Jongin baru lah Ia menemukan ponsel itu. Tapi ponselnya sudah berhenti berdering dan Joonmyeon hanya bisa menatap kesal pada layar ponsel Jongin. Baru saja Joonmyeon akan meletakkan ponsel itu ke atas meja benda itu kembali berdering dan sukses membuat Joonmyeon terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan nya.  
"Aishhh, mengagetkan saja" Joonmyeon menggerutu sambil menatap layar ponsel Jongin.  
"Taeminie hyung?" Joonmyeon pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.  
"Jongin-ah?! Kau dimana?" Joonmyeon terkejut mendengar suara panik Taemin.  
"Jongin-ah, hey, kau bisa mendengarku? Hey Jongin-ah?" Taemin masih terus bicara dari saluran seberang sementara Joonmyeon masih syok hingga Ia bingung harus berkata apa.  
"Ehmm, anu Taeminie hyung..." Akhirnya Joonmyeon berhasil mengucapkan sesuatu setelah sepersekian detik kehilangan suaranya.  
"Nuguseyo? I-ini ponsel Kim Jongin bukan?" Taemin sepertinya tidak mengenali suara Joonmyeon. Tentu saja, sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali mereka bicara bahkan bertemu.  
"Ini Joonmyeonie Taemin hyung, hyung mencari Jongin hyung ya?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan sambil menatap lesu kearah Jongin yang tengah tertidur pulas.  
"Aaah,Joonmyeonie. Errmmm, iya aku mencari Jongin apa dia bersamamu sekarang?" Tanya Temin dengan nada suara yang sudah lebih tenang.  
"Iya, dan dia sedang tertidur karena mabuk ber.."  
"Mabuk? Benarkah? Astaga! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Kalian, kalian ada dimana? Apa Jongin baik-baik saja Joonmyeonie?" Taemin memotong perkataan Joonmyeon dan langsung kembali berubah menjadi panik.  
"Iya, dia baik-baik saja. Sedang tidur seperti sapi. Taemin hyung tidak usah khawatir Jongin hyung ada dirumah kami" sahut Joonmyeon sambil berkacak pinggang menatap kesal pada Jongin hyungnya. Lihat apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, membuat Taemin hyung kalang kabut mengkhawatirkannya. Pikir Joonmyeon kesal.  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu, asal dia baik-baik saja aku sudah lega." Sahut Taemin pelan lalu menghela nafas panjang.  
"Maaf atas kelakuan Jongin hyung, dia pasti sudah merepotkanmu kan hyung"  
"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa"  
"Hemmm, tetap saja di keterlaluan" sungut Joonmyeon kesal.  
"Errr, Joonmyeonie... Apa menurut mu tidak apa-apa jika aku menemuinya besok?" Teamin bertanya ragu.  
"Tentu saja, tapi walau hyung tidak menjemputnya pun dia pasti akan pulang besok, jadi hyung tidak usah khawatir"  
"Sebenarnya Jongin sudah tidak pulang hampir tiga hari, dan setiapa kali aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya selalu saja tidak diangkat bahkan pesan yang kukirim kan padanya pun tidak dibalas. Aku hanya takut akan mengganggu nya,mungkin jongin sedang ingin sendiri..."keluh Taemin. Dan Joonmyeon merasa kesal mendengarnya. Keterlaluan sekali Jongin hyung.  
"Mengganggu bagaimana hyung? Tidak usah khawatir, datang lah besok. Kalau tidak Anggap saja kau mengunjungiku, lagi pula kita kan memang sudah lama tidak bertemu. OK" Joonmyeon meyakinkan Taemin.  
"Baiklah, ah selamat malam Joonmyeonie, maaf telah mengganggumu malam-malam begini"  
"Ne~ tidak masalah, hyung istirahat lah yang baik ya" dan Joonmyeon mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.  
Joonmyeon lalu menatap kesal kearah hyungnya yang tengah tertidur, bagaimana bisa semua hyungnya bersikap seperti itu pada pasangan mereka. Kalau tidak ingat Jongin sedang mabuk, ingin sekali rasanya Joonmyeon memelintir tangan hyungnya itu, lihat betapa tenangnya Ia tidur sementara Taemin berpikir keras mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dengan perasaan kesal yang meluap Joonmyeon meninggalkan kamar Jongin dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Baru sehari Joonmyeon berada di Korea, tapi sudah lelah sekali rasanya. Bagaimana bisa begitu banyak hal terjadi hanya dalam satu hari, dan semuanya membuat Joonmyeon kesal.  
Joonmyeon merebahkan tubuhnya berniat untuk segera tidur, karena rasanya kepalanya sudah ingin meledak. Tapi sebelum benar-benar tidur Joonmyeon menyempatkan diri mengecek ponselnya. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk yang belum terbaca.

From : My handsome hubby

Maaf kita hanya bisa bertemu sebentar tadi, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat. Selamat malam Joonmyeonie tidur yang nyenyak ne~

Kening Joonmyeon berkerut menatap layar ponselnya. Sejak kapan Ia punya kontak berlabel My Handsome hubby di ponselnya belum lagi ditambah emotion ' ' yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Yaiksss.  
"Hubby? Husband? Suami?" Gumam Joonmyeon semakin mengerutkan keningnya.  
"Jangan bilang ini Yifan. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja memasukan nama kontak yang aneh seperti itu. Orang itu benar-benar" Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Dan dengan sigap mengganti nama tampilan kontak Kris menjadi "My Ugly Husband"

"Cih apa-apan itu, selamat malam dan tidur nyenyak? Gombal sekali" Joonmyeon tidak pernah suka pesan-pesan yang cheesy seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa Ia merasa sedikit senang mendapatkannya dari Yifan. Aneh.  
Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa membalas pesan dari Yifan, Ia terlalu malas lagipula Ia bingung harus membalas apa jadi biar saja lah.

Joonmyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika Ia merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden kamarnya mengenai matanya. Malas sekali rasanya untuk bangun tapi Ia juga merasa malas untuk kembali tidur, Joonmyeon adalah tipe orang yang jika sudah terbangun akan sangat susah untuk kembali tidur. Jadi setelah menggeliat malas diatas tempat tidurnya dia pun bangun dan segera pergi Kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelah selesai Joonmyeon turun menuju dapur dan mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas dan langsung meminumnya dari kotaknya. Kebiasaan buruk memang. Dan Joonmyeon sering sekali mendapat omelan dari Lay karena kebiasaannya itu. Masih dengan menenteng kotak susu disebelah tangannya Joonmyeon berjalan menuju ruang makan mereka, Lay sudah berada disana duduk dengan elegannya sambil meyesap segelas teh.  
"Pagi hyung" sapa Joonmyeon dan mengambil tempat di samping Lay.  
"Oh, pagi Joonmyeonie, bagaimana semalam?" Tanya Lay sambil meletakkan gelas tehnya.  
"Huh? Jongin hyung benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia pingsan dan membuatku harus menopang nya, badannya kan berat sekali untung para penjaga melihatku dan membantuku. Kalau tidak kuat minum harusnya jangan minum, mabuk seperti itu merepotkan sekali" Joonmyeon menggerutu kesal mengingat kejadian semalam.  
"Harusnya kau tinggalkan saja dia di depan pintu semalam" canda Lay membuat Joonmyeon mendelik kearah nya.  
"Memangnya hyung pikir aku bisa setega itu" Joonmyeon hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.  
"Ara, ara..."

"Maaf menganggu tuan muda, Taemin-ssi ada diluar dan dia mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Tuan muda Joonmyeon" Sebastian tiba-tiba masuk menginformasikan kedatangan Taemin.  
"Aah! Astaga aku lupa, suruh saja Dia kemari Sebastian" dan Sebastian pun segera pergi Menemui Taemin untuk mengajaknya menuju ke ruang makan keluarga Kim.  
Sesampainya Taemin diruang makan Joonmyeon menyambutnya dengan hangat.  
"Taemin hyung~ ahhh lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu" Joonmyeon memeluk Taemin erat, membuat Taemin terkejut dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tapi membalas pelukan Joonmyeon pada akhirnya.  
" ah, ne~ senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Joonmyeonie" ucap Taemin pelan mereka sudah berhenti berpelukan sekarang.  
"Hyung kenapa kau jadi kurus sekali?" Joonmyeon memperhatikan tubuh Taemin dengan seksama.  
"Ah, aniyo, itu hanya perasaanmu saja Joonmyeonie" sanggah Taemin.  
"Duduk lah Taeminie, mari sarapan bersama kami, lagipula sepertinya Jongin masih belum bangun" Lay berkata sambil tersenyum manis pada Taemin.  
"Ah, ne. Terimakasih hyung" dan mereka pun akhirnya sarapan bertiga sambil berbicara dan bercanda akrab.  
Tak berapa lama Jongin datang memasuki ruang makan, betapa terkejutnya Jongin mendapati Taemin berada di rumahnya. Jongin sebenarnya tidak siap untuk bertemu Taemin, Ia merasa malu dan bersalah pada pria manis tersebut. Bagaimana tidak setelah tidak pulang tiga hari dan tidak memberi kabar tentu Taemin mengkhawatirkannya. Taemin yang melihat Jongin memasuki ruangan tersebut langsung menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan segera memeluk Jongin erat.  
"Kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu kau tahu?" Bisik Taemin pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Mianhae, Taeminie" bala Jongin lembut dan membalas pelukan Taemin.  
Jongin pulang setelahnya bersama Taemin. Joonmyeon sudah mengancam Jongin akan berhenti menghubungi hyungnya itu jika Ia berani membuat Taemin khawatir seperti itu lagi. Joonmyeon melepas kepergian Jongin dan Taemin dengan tatapan sendu, Ia masih memikirkan kenapa Jongin memohon padanya untuk tidak menikahi Yifan, Joonmyeon terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya jadi Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan sendiri kejadian semalam dan menghela nafas panjang karenanya.

"Joonmyeonie mau menemani hyung pergi berbelanja?" Tanya Lay tiba-tiba saat Joonmyeon memasuki ruang keluarga mereka.  
"Kemana hyung?" Tanya Joonmyeon malas.  
"Mungkin ke departemen store biasa, hyung hanya ingin membeli beberapa peralatan membuat kue baru dan jalan-jalan mungkin" Lay mengangkat bahu nya pelan.  
"Baik lah tunggu aku siap-siap dulu ne hyung"  
"OK, hyung tunggu di sini ya, jangan lama-lama"  
"Iya" Joonmyeon segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat beberapa pakaian sekarang. Entah sudah berapa toko yang mereka masuki hari ini. Dan Joonmyeon sudah mulai lelah karenanya. Joonmyeon memang bukan tipe orang yang senang berjalan-jalan ditengah kerumunan orang, Joonmyeon lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang seperti perpustakaan. Joonmyeon sangat suka membaca karena itu lah Ia mendapat julukan kutu buku dari teman-temannya ditambah lagi dengan sikap protektif hyung-hyungnya membuatnya sangat sulit untuk berteman dan terbiasa untuk sendirian.

"Hyung~ masih berapa lama lagi?" Rengek Joonmyeon yang sudah mulai merasa lelah dan bosan.  
"Sebentar hyung ingin mencoba yang satu ini dulu ne" Lay menunjukkan beberapa buah pakai ditangannya pada Joonmyeon.  
"Tapi Joonmyeonie sudah lelah dan lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu hyung?"ucap Joonmyeon manyun.  
"Setelah ini Joonmyeonie, hyung janji OK?" Lay menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan memelas andalannya.  
"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi cepat ne" dan Joonmyeon memang selalu luluh pada hyung nya itu.  
Joonmyeon sedang melihat-lihat di sekitarnya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Chansung yang tengah berjalan dengan seseorang. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan sangat dekat. Joonmyeon segera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik deretan baju-baju saking kagetnya. Ya Tuhan kenapa Ia jadi begitu sial setelah pulang ke Korea? Apa negerinya ini mengutuknya karena telah pergi meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih Jepang? Kenapa Ia harus bertemu Chansung lagi? Ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan mantan kakak iparnya itu. Bukan karena Ia tidak suka tapi lebih karena Ia tidak siap dan bingung menghadapinya.

"Semoga dia tidak melihatku, semoga dia tidak melihatku" gumam Joonmyeon layaknya mantra.

"Joonmyeonah? Kenapa kau duduk disitu?"

TBC

(Mian kalau aku update nya lama, aku baru masuk kuliah dan sedang sibuk-sibuknya ospek, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin update secepatnya. Dan satu hal lagi mian kalau jalan ceritanya jadi tambah aneh ne, aku benar-benar pemula jadi mohon dimaklumi ;_; )


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : The Proposal  
By J.R

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho (Kris is TOP)

Description :  
Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Note:  
Ok guys sorry for the slow update, I'm quite busy as a new college student, so I only write when I had the time T^T hope you all could understand that. But I'll try my best to update as fast as I could. And again like usual I wanna say thanks for all of readers and reviewers and everyone who love this stupid ridiculous story of mine. I'm glad to know you enjoying my story.

Part 6

"Joonmyeonie?" Joonmyeon yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya refleks memalingkan badan menatap pada sumber suara yang ternyata Lay.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah situ hem?" Lay menatap heran pada Joonmyeon yang terduduk dilantai.  
"Ah, Lay hyung. Kau mengagetkanku, aaah, a-aku mencari ponselku" Joonmyeon lalu kembali membalikan badannya sambil menuduk berpura-pura seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.  
"Tapi sudah kutemukan!" Joonmyeon segera berdiri dan memperlihatkan ponselnya yang sebenarnya tidak jatuh, benda itu berada ditangannya sejak tadi.  
"Benarkah? Ya sudah ayo kita makan, hyung baru sadar kalau hyung ternyata juga kelaparan" Lay terkekeh bodoh. Joonmyeon hanya membalas hyungnya dengan anggukan pelan.  
"Kau ingin makan shusi? Atau kimbab? Atau apa?" Tanya Lay sambil berjalan, Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuat lay merasa aneh. Dan lagi Joonmyeon masih tidak meresponsnya.  
"Hey, Joonmyeonie? Hey?" Lay menyikut Joonmyeon pelan dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon dari hal yang sedang dipikirkannya.  
"Ne? Ada apa hyung?"  
"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, kau kenapa myeonie?" Tanya Lay pelan sambil menatap khawatir kearah Joonmyeon.  
"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hyung kita pulang saja ya, aku ingin makan masakan Kyungsoo hyung saja" sahut Joonmyeon pelan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Lay.  
"Apa kau yakin Joonmyeonie?" Tanya Lay ragu.  
"Iya. Kyungsoo hyung tidak akan keberatan kan, aku rindu masakannya" Joonmyeon mencoba bersikap biasa terhadap Lay.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu" Lay mengangkat bahu menuruti permintaan Joonmyeon.

Flashback

Joonmyeon berkeliling dan melihat-lihat pakaian di sekitarnya ketika tanpa sengaja Ia menangkap sosok Chansung yang tengah berjalan bersama seseorang memasuki tempat itu.

"Chansung hyung?" Desis Joonmyeon pelan, tapi sebelum sang kakak ipar melihatnya Joonmyeon dengan sigap bersembunyi di balik deretan-deretan baju yang tadi dilihatnya. Joonmyeon juga tidak mengerti kenapa Ia refleks menyembunyikan dirinya, hanya saja rasanya Ia tidak siap untuk bertegur sapa yang kedua kalinya dengan kakak iparnya itu. Joonmyeon benci kecanggungan dan berbicara dengan Chansung berarti menghadapi kecanggungan.

Chansung dan orang yang menemaninya itu melangkah dan berdiri cukup dekat dengan deretan pakaian dimana Joonmyeon menyembunyikan diri. Joonmyeon menahan nafas saking takutnya. Seolah-olah jika sekali saja dia mengeluarkan bunyi maka Ia akan mati.

Joonmyeon tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud menjadi penguping pembicaraan orang lain, tapi Chansung dan orang yang datang bersamanya itu berdiri begitu dekat sehingga Joonmyeon bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ku dengar kau baru saja bercerai, apa itu benar?" Tanya pria yang sepertinya teman Chansung tersebut.  
"Iya, kau benar" sahut Chansung singkat sepertinya dia tidak begitu berminat membahas masalah ini.  
"Kenapa? Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku Lay orang terakhir yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu?" Tapi sepertinya temannya itu tidak berniat untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dengan terus saja bertanya.  
"Aku rasa aku salah tentang hal itu" Chansung membalas pertanyaan itu lagi dengan malas.  
"Jangan bercanda! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mu ini? Chansung, aku mengenalmu sejak kecil aku tahu betul seperti apa dirimu itu. Jadi katakan saja yang sebenarnya terjadi" temannya itu sepertinya sudah mulai merasa tidak sabaran dengan sikap Chansung yang tidak serius menjawab pertanyaannya.  
"Aku, sebenarnya tidak ingin melepas Lay pergi. Tapi, aku juga tidak cukup kuat untuk terus mempertahankan pernikahan kami, tidak ada gunanya sama sekali mempertahankan hal yang memang sudah retak sejak awal bukan? Aku terlalu memaksakan semuanya" jelas Chansung pada akhirnya.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Lay terpaksa menikah denganku Jong-ah. Dia tidak pernah ingin menikah denganku, mungkin dia ingin tapi bukan saat ini, dan aku memaksanya" Chansung menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.  
"Tapi, bukan kah kalian sudah berpacaran cukup lama, lalu apa salahnya untuk menikah?"  
"Kau tidak akan mengerti, bahkan aku sendiri pun masih tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya, dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya, dan aku tidak mengerti" Chansung terdengar begitu frustrasi kali ini.  
"Ah, aku ingat dia punya seorang adik yang belum memiliki pasangan, siapa namanya joonmeon, Joonmyeon ah Joonmyeon benarkan?"  
"Hem, anak kecil itu, kau ingat aku pernah bercerita kalau Lay begitu menyayangi kan? Sepertinya Lay takut aku akan mengambil alih seluruh perhatiannya dan mengalihkan Joonmyeon darinya"  
"Itu konyol!"  
"entah lah, tapi itu lah kenyataanya. Lay pada awalnya memintaku menunggu sampai Joonmyeon paling tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindunginya ketika seluruh hyungnya pergi, tapi itu mustahil karena mereka bahkan tidak mengijinkan satu orang pun memasuki kehidupan Joonmyeon selain mereka, lalu kupikir harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?"

Dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa menangkap lagi pembicaraan setelahnya karena Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seluruh perkataan Chansung berputar-putar di kepalanya. Joonmyeon semakin merasa bersalah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah penyebab perceraian Lay dan Chansung. Meski mungkin dari sudut pandang Lay itu bukan hal yang sebenarnya tapi dari sudut pandang Chansung bahkan sudut pandang Joonmyeon sendiri Ia sadar Ia lah penyebabnya. Hyungnya terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya hingga tidak mau meninggalkannya dan meraih kebahagiaanya sendiri. Dan Joonmyeon bahkan tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu.

Entah berapa lama Joonmyeon terduduk dilantai. Hingga tiba-tiba Lay menyadarkanya dari lamunannya. Joonmyeon bahkan merasa tidak mampu untuk menatap hyungnya itu dengan benar sekarang. Dan perkataan Chansung tetap berputar di kepalanya seperti lagu yang diputar dalam mode replay. Berulang-ulang terputar tanpa henti.

End of flashback

Yifan mengiriminya pesan lagi malam itu. Dan Joonmyeon menatap malas ponselnya karena itu. Kenapa Yifan begitu rajin mengiriminya pesan? Apa kah dia tidak sibuk? Bukan kah Tao kemarin mengatakan kalau Yifan cukup sibuk dengan cabang perusahaan baru mereka.

Yifan sebenarnya hanya mengirim pesan singkat berisi "bagaimana hari mu?". Dan itu tidak makan waktu banyak. Tapi Joonmyeon tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Ia jadi bingung harus menjawab apa, kenapa Yifan mengirim pesan seperti itu, seperti seorang ayah yang menanyakan bagaimana hari mu di sekolah? Canggung dan jelas hanya basa-basi.

Setelah membalas dengan pesan singkat berisikan kata "baik" Joonmyeon mematikan ponselnya dan berniat tidur lebih awal. Meski tak yakin bisa.

Berhari-hari setelahnya kata-kata Chansung masih mengitari pikiran Joonmyeon. Dia jadi kurang tidur karenanya, bahkan nafsu makannya pun ikut terganggu sekarang. Joonmyeon juga menghindari hyung-hyungnya, dia akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali (dengan alasan jalan-jalan atau kerumah teman lama atau keperpustakaan umum) dan kembali setelah jam makan malam. Lay yang menyadari perubahan Joonmyeon jadi bingung dan khawatir. Joonmyeon selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja jika ditanya ada apa dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah dan didalam kamarnya. Lay berpikir mungkin Joonmyeon marah karena telah di jodoh kan dengan seenaknya. Dan ini salah satu aksi protes yang dilakukannya. Khawatir dengan sikap Joonmyeon Lay pun menghubungi yang lain untuk membicarakan keputusan mereka bersama.

Joonmyeon masih belum pulang saat jam makan malam tiba. Dan seluruh hyungnya sudah berkumpul malam itu. Mereka terus-terusan berdebat hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Joonmyeon dirumah itu. Sebastian lah yang memberitahukan mereka bahwa Joonmyeon sudah pulang.

Lay mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Joonmyeon. Dia kembali mendapat tugas untuk membujuk Joonmyeon. Dan hanya bisa setuju karena tidak diberikan pilihan lain.

"Joonmyeonie?" Lay mencoba memanggil Joonmyeon disela ketukan pintu.  
Pintu kamar Joonmyeon terbuka pelan beberapa saat kemudian. Dan Lay terkejut bukan main mendapati Joonmyeon dengan wajah pucat berdiri dihadapannya.  
"Ne hyung?" Suara yang keluar dari Joonmyeon begitu pelan begitu datar dan Lay semakin khawatir karenanya.  
"K-kau sudah makan Joonmyeonie? Kenapa kau pucat hem? Apa kau sakit?" Lay menggerakkan telapak tangannya menuju dahi Joonmyeon untuk mengecek keadaan dongsaengnya itu. Tapi suhu tubuh joonmyeon dingin itu berarti Ia baik-baik saja kan? Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.  
"Aku sudah makan. Dan aku tidak sakit, hyung tidak usah kamhawatir" sahut Joonmyeon pelan.  
"Ah, baiklah. Bisa kita bicara? Hyung yang lain juga ada di bawah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu" tutur Lay ragu, Ia sedikit tidak tega melihat wajah lelah Joonmyeon.  
"Eung" angguk Joonmyeon dan keluar dari kamarnya.  
Mereka berjalan bersisian menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang keluarga kediaman Kim. Sesampainya disana Baekhyun yang melihat Joonmyeon memasuki ruangan denga wajah lelah dengan sigap memeluk dongsaengnya itu.  
"Myeonie? Apa kau sakit? Kau sudah makan atau belum?" Baekhyun mengecek kening Joonmyeon persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Lay.  
"Aniyo, aku hanya sedikit lelah hyung" geleng Joonmyeon dan menepis tangan Baekhyun pelan.  
"Kau harusnya jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu." Nasihat Baekhyun pelan.  
"Ku dengar kau selalu pulang malam dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali akhir-akhir ini. Memangnya kau kemana?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tegas.  
"Aku tidak kemana-mana" balas Joonmyeon datar.  
"Kalau kau pikir tingkah mu ini akan membuat kami membatalkan lamaran tersebut kau salah Joonmyeon-ah. Karena kami tidak akan membatalkannya apapun yang terjadi" Sehun angkat bicara.  
"Aku tidak melakukan ini karena hal itu" sangkal Joonmyeon.  
"Tidak bisa kah kita pikirkan lagi masalah ini Luhan hyung?" Jongin menatap Luhan.  
"Apa maksud mu Jonginie? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat tentang hal ini?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya.  
"Tapi Joonmyeon terlihat tidak senang hyung" Jongin menaikan sedikit volume suaranya.  
"Tapi ini untuk kebaikannya kelak Jongin-ah" Xiumin mencoba menenangkan Jongin.  
"Hentikan!" Seru Joonmyeon berhasil mengejutkan seluruh hyungnya.  
"A-aku, tidak mengerti dengan kalian semua. Kenapa kalian semua selalu meributkan ku? Berhenti lah melakukannya karena itu mengganggu ku. Kenapa tidak kalian urusi saja diri kalian sendiri atau yang lebih penting seperti pasangan kalian masing-masing?! Aku lelah karena kalian bersembilan terus mengekor ku mengatur ku! Kenapa tidak kalian atur Saja diri kalian sendiri? Kenapa tidak kalian berikan waktu yang kalian gunakan untuk mengkhawatirkan hal bodoh tentang ku itu untuk orang lain yang juga kalian sayangi, pasangan kalian" Joonmyeon berhasil meledak, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Ia berlari ke kamarnya setelahnya tidak lupa mengunci pintu dan membenamkan diri di balik selimut dan bantal-bantal nya. Mengabaikan ketukan pintu dan suara panggilan Lay dan Baekhyun diluar kamarnya. Tapi Joonmyeon tidak menangis karena Ia sudah lama tahu menangis hanya akan menghabiskan energi tanpa menyelesaikan masalah.

Keadaan rumah keluarga Kim berubah drastis setelah kejadian semalam. Aura kelam semakin kuat dirumah itu. Joonmyeon meninggalkan kamarnya lebih pagi hari itu. Berjalan gontai tanpa arah tujuan. Ia bingung dan sedih dan kesal semuanya bercampur aduk dan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon mendapati dirinya berdiri didepan perpustakaan pusat umum seol. Tempat itu bahkan belum buka karena sekarang masih terlalu pagi.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya dengan lesu di depan pintu masuk. Joonmyeon menekuk kedua kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh dada dan membenamkan kepalanya diatas lengannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya tersebut.

"Joonmyeon? Kau kah itu?" Seseorang menyapanya dengan suara berat yang begitu khas. Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat karena terkejut. Ia semakin terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Yifan.

"Yifan?" Suara yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon lebih seperti bisikan. Ia terlalu terkejut melihat Yifan berdiri dihadapannya.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Karena Joonmyeon begitu pucat dan terlihat begitu letih. Joonmyeon hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Yifan mendekat kan dirinya berniat mengecek keadaan Joonmyeon. Tapi pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu lebih dulu menubruknya, tidak sadarkan diri.

(Maaf juga kalau ada yang merasa font atau format tulisan dari cerita ini rada aneh atau malah sangat aneh. Aku Nulis ceritanya lewat iPod bukan lewat PC, jadi harap maklum ya. Cerita ini sebenernya bukan proyek serius, aku cuma iseng kepengen nulis Krisho, dan rencananya kalo respon yang aku dapet nggak bagus mau aku hapus, tapi ternyata banyak dari kalian yang suka jadi aku lanjut haha.  
Oh iya satu hal lagi, aku baru ngecek Chapter sebelumnya ternyata emotion (heart)nya nggak muncul ya? Padahal seharusnya ada emotion (heart)sehabis nama kontak Kris di ponsel Joonmyeon, tapi ya sudahlah.  
Sepertinya banyak yang minta Krisho moment, sabar ya, Author juga pengen cepet-cepet ada Krisho moment nya (lah yang nulis siapa?) ;_; pokoknya ditunggu aja, semoga readers and reviewers gak cape nungguin Author yang abal-abal ini ne ~)


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : The Proposal  
By J.R

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho (Kris is TOP)

Description :  
Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Note:  
Glad I'm updating fast? Me too. This is the make up for my late post. Hope you guys enjoy this chap too~~  
And as usual thanks for those who already read and leave a review for this story. And I wondering what you think about the previous chap,is it to fast? Just tell me about what ever you think ok?

Chapter 7

Yifan terus menatap kearah pria mungil yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit dihadapannya. Meski wajahnya begitu indah Raut wajah gelisah terpampang jelas dari kerutan di keningnya. Yifan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria mungilnya ini bahkan begitu gelisah dalam tidurnya.

_"Kerabat dari Tuan Kim Joonmyeon ?" Seru seorang dokter setelah keluar dari sebuah ruang rawat. Yifan yang mendengar nama Joonmyeon segera menghampiri sang dokter.  
"Saya Wu Yifan, calon suaminya dok. Bagaimana keadaan Joonmyeon?" Pernyataan Yifan membuat sang dokter sedikit mengerutkan keningnya tapi mengabaikannya setelahnya. Sementara Yifan balas menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan cemas.  
" Tuan Kim mengalami dehidrasi dan kekurangan nutrisi. Hal ini terjadi karena perutnya yang kosong dan depresi yang dialaminya. Sepertinya Tuan Kim sudah tidak makan selama beberapa hari jika dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang. Secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja. Istirahat serta pemberian asupan nutrisi yang baik akan membuatnya segera pulih. Anda tidak perlu khawatir Tuan Wu" dokter paruh baya itu menjelaskan dengan seksama kondisi Joonmyeon kepada Yifan.  
"Apa saya bisa melihatnya sekarang?" Tanya Yifan.  
"Tentu. Tuan Kim masih belum siuman tapi Ia hanya tertidur jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir" jawab sang dokter.  
"Terima kasih dok" seru Yifan sambil berlalu menuju ruang rawat Joonmyeon._

Yifan mengelus lembut pipi Joonmyeon dengan jarinya serta merapikan surai halus rambut Joonmyeon. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi pada Joonmyeon dan kenapa pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak menceritakan sedikit pun masalah yang dimilikinya. Apa karena Joonmyeon merasa mereka masih orang asing? Apa karena Joonmyeon merasa mereka tidak cukup mengenal satu sama lain? Tapi bukankah Yifan sudah berusaha mencoba mendekatkan diri? Joonmyeon lah yang terkesan tidak ingin dekat dengannya. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Meski jujur saja Joonmyeon juga tidak bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini. Yifan melamar pria dihadapannya ini tanpa benar-benar berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengannya. Bahkan ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu dan berkenalan hal itu hanya berlangsung begitu singkat. Dan Yifan tidak pernah bisa menemuinya lagi setelahnya karena kesibukan yang dimilikinya.

"Hey apa yang kau mimpi kan hem? Apa kah kau dikejar-kejar seseorang? Atau kau kesulitan mendaki sesuatu? Kenapa bahkan dalam tidurmu kau terlihat begitu gelisah" Yifan berbisik pelan pada Joonmyeon yang masih tertidur. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menatap sendu kearah Joonmyeon yang masih terlelap.  
"Jika kau dikejar-kejar seseorang katakan saja padaku seperti apa orangnya dan biar aku yang mengurusnya" Yifan berkata pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum dungu.  
"Jika kau kesulitan mendaki sesuatu, katakan saja juga padaku biar kuruntuh kan untukmu agar kau bisa dengan leluasa menginjaknya" gumam Yifan lagi.  
"Tidak bisa kah kau mempercayai ku Joonmyeonie?" Tanya Yifan pelan. Digenggamnya tangan Joonmyeon yang begitu kecil jika dibandingkan dengannya itu. Bahkan tangan itu terasa begitu ringan dalam genggamannya.

...

Bau ruangan yang menusuk menyambut Joonmyeon ketika Ia merasa kan kembali kesadarannya. Jelas ruangan ini bukan kamarnya, Ia tidak ingat pernah menggunakan wewangian seperti ini di kamarnya. Lantas dimana? Terdorong oleh rasa penasarannya Joonmyeon dengan perlahan mebuka matanya dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sepasang lampu neon yang begitu menyilaukan hingga memaksanya untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Joonmyeon mencoba mengingat ruangan apa yang menggunakan penerangan semacam ini? Dengan perlahan Joonmyeon menggerakkan sedikit tangan nya mencoba merasakan salah satu dari anggota tubuhnya itu.  
Joonmyeon menatap kearah samping secara perlahan dan mendapati Tao tersenyum takjub kearahnya.

Tao?

"Gege, kau sudah sadar? Astaga, aku akan memanggil dokter!" Seru Tao panik tapi nada lega terdengar jelas dari suaranya.  
Joonmyeon menatap diam kearah Tao sambil sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Ia berada di tempat ini bersama Tao sekarang. Tapi yang muncul dipikiranya adalah perkataan Chansung, suara khawatir Taemin dan Yifan yang menatapnya khawatir.  
"Yifan" desis Joonmyeon pelan.  
"Yifan gege membawa mu kemari Joonmyeon ge, tapi Ia baru saja berangkat karena ada hal penting yang harus ditanganinya" jelas Tao meski Joonmyeon tidak menanyakannya.  
"Aku dimana Tao-ah?" Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya yang serak terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan Joonmyeon membencinya.  
"Kita ada di Rumah sakit ge, gege tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir dua hari" pernyataan Tao membuatnya terkejut. Selama itu kah Ia telah tidur? Tapi kenapa rasanya hanya sebentar? Dan Ia merasa begitu lelah.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan hyung-hyung ku Tao-ah? Apa mereka mengetahui keadaan ku?" Jika Ia telah pingsan selama dua hari tentu seluruh hyungnya akan ketakutan dan khawatir berlebihan bukan.  
" mereka datang bergiliran ge, Lay hyung sedang keluar sebentar untuk mencari makanan dan menyuruhku menggantikannya menjagamu sebentar"  
"Benarkah? Maaf merepotkan mu ne?" Joonmyeon tersenyum menyesal.  
"Apanya yang merepotkan ge? Aku inikan akan jadi adik mu juga, jadi gege tidak perlu sungkan" Tao tersenyum lebar.  
Adik ku? Ah pernikahan itu. Tentu saja secara hukum mereka akan jadi Kaka beradik nantinya.  
"Ah, ne " balas Joonmyeon pelan.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Joonmyeon. Ia mengatakan Joonmyeon hanya perlu istirahat selama sehari penuh dan Ia akan bisa pulang setelahnya. Seluruh hyungnya datang sore itu dan berhasil membuat ruang VIP rumah sakit yang awalnya terlihat begitu lengang menjadi sesak. Joonmyeon mengira mereka akan membombardir nya dengan berjuta pertanyaan tapi kenyataannya hyung-hyungnya jauh lebih tenang dari yang Ia duga. Mereka memang bertanya sedikit tapi selebihnya mereka hanya memberikan tatapan khawatir dan penyesalan. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan membiarkan Joonmyeon untuk beristirahat ketika malam harinya. Tao sendiri sudah pulang sejak sore hari. Hyung-hyungnya satu persatu menciumi keningnya sebelum mereka pergi. Jongin yang terakhir pulang menatap lebih lama kearah Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon membalas tatapan Jongin sambil menggumamkan kata gwenchana dan benar-benar pulang pada akhirnya.

...

Yifan memasuki ruang rawat Joonmyeon dengan perlahan. Ia takut akan membangunkan Joonmyeon yang sepertinya tengah tertidur. Punggung kecil Joonmyeon menghadap kearahnya. Joonmyeon tidur dengan posisi seperti bayi yang berada didalam rahim, lututnya ditekuk sampai perut dengan tangan mengepal didepan wajah. Yifan mengitari tempat tidur Joonmyeon agar bisa melihat wajah pria mungil itu. Wajah Joonmyeon terlihat lebih tenang dari semalam dan Yifan menghela nafas lega karenanya. Yifan mengulurkan tangannya kearah kepala Joonmyeon berniat mengelus kening tenang itu. Tapi sebelum tangannya sempat mendarat di kepala Joonmyeon kedua belah mata Joonmyeon tiba-tiba terbuka. Menatap lurus kearah tangan Yifan yang tepat berada dihadapan wajahnya. Yifan yang menyadari Joonmyeon terbangun segera menarik tangannya.

"K-kau belum tidur Joonmyeonie?" Tanya Yifan gugup.  
"Hem, aku tidak bisa tidur" sahut Joonmyeon pelan nada suaranya begitu datar dan kaku.  
"Tidak bisa tidur? Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Aku akan memgambilkannya untuk mu" Joonmyeon hanya menanggapi Joonmyeon dengan gelengan pelan. Joonmyeon mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Yifan membatu Joonmyeon untuk bangun dan duduk bersandar. Joonmyeon menggumamkan kata terima kasih sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.  
Yifan masih berdiri disamping tempat tidur Joonmyeon dan menatap lembut pada pria yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya menatap kosong kearah jendela kamar rumah sakitnya.

"Yifan-ssi, ayo kita menikah"

TBC

(Hehe, maaf di Cut sampai sini dulu ya :3 )


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : The Proposal  
By J.R

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho (Kris is TOP)

Description :  
Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Note:  
Annyeong everyone~~ ah it's looks like all of you get mad of me for updating that oh so short chap 7 and cut it not in the right part. Hehe but I need to do that so this story won't be so boring right? ;)  
And again thanks for all of readers and reviewers who keep patient waiting for this story, I love you guys so much :*

Chapter 8

Joonmyeon menatap lurus kearah jendela kamar rumah sakitnya. Tak ada pemandangan menarik diluar sana sebenarnya, hanya gelap dan beberapa lampu yang menyala dari gedung di seberang bangunan rumah sakit. Tapi pemandangan itu jelas lebih mudah dan aman untuk diperhatikan ketimbang ekspresi pria tinggi yang berdiri tepat disampingnya sekarang.

Yifan mengikuti arah tatapan Joonmyeon, jendela rumah sakit dengan pemandangan yang jauh dari kata menarik. Jelas sekali pria mungil dihadapannya ini menghindari bertatap langsung dengannya. Dan Yifan berpikir keras apa alasan dibalik sikap pria yang tengah mengenakan gaun rumah sakit itu. Tidak nyaman kah? Canggung kah? Atau tidak senang kah Joonmyeon dengan keberadaannya di ruangan ini?

Diam menyelimuti mereka, hanya bunyi detikan jam serta hembusan nafas mereka yang terdengar. Keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yifan kembali pada pria yang tengah terduduk ditempat tidur rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ayo kita menikah Yifan-ssi" nada suara Joonmyeon terdengar begitu kaku di telinga Yifan. Tidak ada ekspresi disana. Meski kata-kata itu keluar begitu pelan dari mulut Joonmyeon tapi tetap saja hal itu berhasil menghentakkan Yifan. Yifan tidak langsung membalas, ia berpikir benar kah yang Ia dengar? Yifan ingin bertanya mengapa tapi mulutnya berkata hal lain.

"Tentu. Kapan kau menginginkan pernikahan kita di laksanakan? Aku akan mengaturnya" sahut Yifan dengan tenang, Ia sendiri bahkan terkejut dengan nada suaranya yang tidak gemetar sedikit pun padahal hatinya berdegup begitu kencang. Dan Joonmyeon sedikit tersentak mendengar balasan yang dilontarkan Yifan. Ia tidak mengira Yifan akan setuju dengan mudahnya. Tapi tentu saja Yifan akan bersikap seperti ini bukan, Yifan lah yang melamarnya dan pihak keluarga joonmyeon lah yang menunda pernikahan ini. Joonmyeon meremas erat ujung selimut rumah sakitnya. Setelah menarik nafas perlahan dan berdehem pelan mengatur suara dan nafasnya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik" sahut Joonmyeon pelan dan singkat. Ia tidak berniat memperpanjang percakapan dengan Yifan bahkan Joonmyeon ingin sekali rasanya bisa menghilang saja dari hadapan pria tinggi itu. Meski ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang terus-menerus bertanya mengapa Yifan bersikap begitu pasrah terhadapnya.

"Baik lah, kalau begitu selamat malam Joonmyeonie" Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan bersiap melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ketegangan di ruangan itu membuatnya merasa tercekik. Dan keluar dari sana secepat mungkin ada lah pilihan terbaik.

"Kenapa..." Suara serak Joonmyeon menghentikan langkah Yifan. Ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar rumah sakit Joonmyeon.

"K-Kenapa kau begitu mudah menerima permintaanku? Kenapa tidak bertanya apa alasanku?" Joonmyeon berkata gemetar dan mencengkeram lebih erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian Anggota tubuhnya. Yifan tidak berbalik menatap Joonmyeon Ia memilih untuk tetap menatap pintu rumah sakit perlahan di lepaskannya genggamannya pada handle pintu tersebut.

"Memangnya Kau ingin menceritakannya?" Tanya Yifan perlahan tapi nada suaranya terdengar lebih kasar dari yang Ia inginkan. Joonmyeon terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. Detik itu pula Ia tersadar. Benar, tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dipikirkannya untuk berbagi apa yang ada dipikirkannya pada Yifan, padahal pria itu pernah memintanya sebelumnya.

"Kau Benar. Aku lah yang memaksakan segala sesuatu disini. Aku memang selalu menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Maaf kan aku Yifan-ssi" Joonmyeon menunduk semakin dalam.  
Yifan membalikkan badanya menghadap joonmyeon ia kesal mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya dan ditatapnya Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak marah Ia hanya kecewa. Karena Joonmyeon begitu keras kepala.

"Dengarkan aku Joonmyeon-ah, ini bukan tentang kau menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Tidak kah kau sadar? Aku hanya ingin membantu dan tidak ingin memaksamu, aku ingin apapun yang kau lakukan itu atas kehendakmu" Yifan mendesis menahan amarahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Karena Hidupku ini berjalan atas kehendak hyung-hyung ku" suara Joonmyeon terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berbagi masalah mu denganku. Aku ingin membantu. tidak, lebih tepatnya aku akan sangat senang jika bisa meringankan bebanmu, tidak bisa kah kau mengerti?" Yifan melembutkan nada suaranya karena jelas emosi tinggi bukanlah hal yang tepat sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kita ini orang asing, aku lebih tepatnya merasa begitu" Joonmyeon berkata pelan dan memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri menatap Yifan kali ini.

"Tidak bisa kah kau mencoba? Kau tidak harus langsung seratus persen percaya padaku kau tau, perlahan saja" Joonmyeon tidak mampu mengartikan tatapan yang diberikan Yifan. Ada kelembutan, pengharapan dan cinta? Disana dan Joonmyeon tidak yakin.

"A-ku tidak tahu" Joonmyeon tergagu.

"Kau bisa Joonmyeon-ah, kau hanya harus memulainya" Yifan mendekat kearah Joonmyeon dan mengelus lembut kepala Joonmyeon.

...

Besoknya Joonmyeon sudah bisa merasakan leganya aroma kebebasan. Ia sudah tidak terkurung di dalam ruangan sempit kamar rumah sakit lagi. Pikirannya juga sudah lebih tenang dan tak lagi keruh sekarang. Pembicaraannya dengan Yifan semalam membuatnya melihat sisi lain dari calon suaminya itu. Meski tetap saja rasanya aneh untuk membayangkan kalau mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Joonmyeonie gege!" Seru Tao dari arah samping sukses membuat Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya.  
Tao menatap sumringah kearah Joonmyeon. Seperti bocah yang mendapat mainan baru.  
"Tao-ah? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Joonmyeon bertanya pelan sambil membetulkan letak tas yang ada dibahunya.  
"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, aku datang bersama Yifan gege" Tao tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Tao.  
"Eh itu dia, gege!" Tunjuk Tao kearah Yifan yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Yifan, pria tinggi itu memakai Jeans hitam yang dipadukan dengan kaos berwarna putih polos ditambah dengan jas berwarna biru lembut. Ini sebenarnya pertama kalinya Joonmyeon memperhatikan Yifan dan jujur saja pria tinggi yang akan menjadi suaminya itu bisa di bilang memang benar-benar tampan dan mengagumkan. Padahal pria tinggi itu hanya berjalan kearahnya tapi entah mengapa rasanya Yifan terlihat begitu tampan ketika sinar matahari terpapar ke kulit putihnya meski jelas kulit Joonmyeon jauh lebih putih.  
Astaga apa Ia baru saja mengagumi Yifan?

"Joonmyeonie ge" Tao mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon dari Yifan.  
"Ne Tao-ah?" Tapi Tao tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Yifan sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka. Yifan langsung meraih tas yang dibawa Joonmyeon dan menyampirkan tas itu dibahunya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa tapi sorot matanya jelas mengatakan 'kau tidak boleh membawa benda berat' ke arah Joonmyeon.  
"Eh, itu aku bisa membawanya sendiri" keluh Joonmyeon pelan.  
"Ani, yifan gege benar Joonmyeon gege tidak seharusnya membawa benda berat sekarang,gege kan baru sembuh" Joonmyeon ingin sekali untuk kembali menyangkal tapi sepertinya percuma saja karena sekarang Tao entah sejak kapan sudah mengapit lengan kirinya dan mulai menyeretnya untuk berjalan sementara Yifan mengikuti mereka di belakang.  
"Ge kapan kalian akan menikah? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kalian berdiri bersama di atas altar, pasti romantis" mereka berada di dalam mobil Yifan sekarang. Pertanyaan Tao membuat Yifan dan Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut.  
"Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini" sahut Joonmyeon pelan dari samping kursi kemudi. Ya Joonmyeon duduk disamping Yifan yang sedang menyetir, tadinya Ia ingin duduk di belakang bersama Tao tapi itu tidak sopan bukan? membiarkan yifan duduk sendiri didepan, lagipula Tao sepertinya juga lebih suka duduk sendiri. Tao lah yang tadi mendorongnya masuk ke kursi samping kemudi itu dan tak lupa membukakan pintunya terlebih dahulu tentunya.  
"Benarkah? Wah. Aku senang sekali" Tao mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Joonmyeon dan memeluk pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu dari belakang.  
"Gege, kenapa diam saja? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku kalau kalian akan segera menikah?" Kali ini Tao menanyai Yifan yang tengah fokus menyetir. Ia sudah kembali duduk dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap sebal kearah Yifan melalui kaca spion mobil.  
"Aku lupa, lagipula kau juga akan tahu nantinya" sahut Yifan datar.  
"Tapi tetap saja, kan aku ingin tahu lebih cepat" Tao memanyunkan bibirnya tanda tidak senang.  
"Terserah lah" Yifan lebih memilih untuk fokus menyetir ketimbang meladeni Tao.  
"Huh, Joonmyeonie gege kau harus sabar ya, Yifan gege ku ini memang benar-benar tidak menarik"  
"Benarkah?" Balas Joonmyeon dengan nada suara yang Ia buat seolah tertarik.  
"Hem, gege ku ini makhluk kaku berhati dingin kau tahu" Yifan mendelik kesal kearah Tao tapi Tao tidak peduli.  
"Setahu ku, Yifan gege mu ini pria yang menyebalkan, aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga kaku dan berhati dingin seperti yang kau katakan" Joonmyeon berkata sambil terkekeh pelan. Yifan mendengus nafas kencang mendengarnya.  
"Yang itu juga benar, jadi dia ini raksasa menyebalkan yang kaku serta berhati sedingin es" keluh Tao tapi meski begitu senyum jahil terpamapang jelas di wajahnya.  
"Yah! Tao,aishhh kau ini" Yifan menggerutu kesal karena tidak senang dengan perkataan adik nya itu.  
"Kenapa? Itu benarkan. Aku masih ingat jelas kejadian kau membuang tianzhi dari rumah!" Tao berkata berapi-api.  
"Tianzhi?" Tanya Joonmyeon bingung. Tao menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.  
"Tianzhi itu panda kecil yang ku pelihara di rumah saat aku berumur 14 tahun ge" jelas Tao dengan ekspresi mengenang di wajahnya. Sementara Joonmyeon malah semakin bingung. Apa orang bisa memelihara panda dirumah? Bukankah binatang itu dilindungi?  
"Benda menjijikkan itu bahkan kau beri nama? Lagipula aku tidak membuangnya, aku menyerahkannya ke kebun binatang tempat seharusnya dimana dia berada" Kris menatap sebal pada adiknya yang sekarang malah menatap tajam kearahnya melalui kaca spion.  
"Sama saja! dan tianzhi tidak menjijikan. Ah aku jadi merindukannya sekarang" Tao berpura-pura menyeka air mata palsu di sudut matanya. Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik ini ribut hanya bisa tertawa kecil.  
"Wah hyung, kau manis sekali saat tertawa, lakukanlah hal itu lebih sering" ucap Tao tiba-tiba sukses membuat pipi Joonmyeon merona karena malu.  
"Tao kenapa kau menggoda calon kakak ipar mu terus? Berhenti membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman" Yifan memperingatkan, Tao hanya manyun mendengarnya.  
"Aku tidak menggodanya, apa gege cemburu? Aku kan hanya terlalu senang karena aku akan memiliki Kakak laki-laki" gumam Tao pelan.  
"Memangnya aku ini bukan kakak laki-laki mu?" Tanya Yifan geram.  
"Huh? Gege itu bukan tipe kakak laki-laki yang ku inginkan! Aku itu ingin punya kakak laki-laki yang lembut dan manis seperti Joonmyeonie gege" sahut Tao sambil tersenyum puas serta membuat pipi Joonmyeon yang tadinya berwarna pink jadi semakin merah karena malu.  
"Sesuka mu lah" Yifan mendengus kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
"Joonmyeonie gege, sepertinya raksasa bodoh ini marah, karena aku lebih menyukaimu. Tapi kau senang kan? Kau tidak keberatan punya adik seperti ku kan ge?" Tao bertanya semangat pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk pelan karena terlalu bingung untuk berkata apa. Jujur saja Ia merasa senang dan bahagia.

...

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Kim, Joonmyeon tahu pasti seluruh kakaknya sudah berkumpul di dalam kediaman mereka. Menunggu untuk penjelasan seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Joonmyeon atas kelakuannya yang berujung dengan dirinya harus dirumah sakitkan beberapa hari. Setelah berterima kasih pada Yifan dan Zitao Joonmyeon bergegas memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim. Joonmyeon sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh seluruh hyungnya nanti. Yang pasti Ia juga sudah siap memberitahukan mereka tentang rencananya yang ingin mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Yifan.

"Joonmyeonie? Kau sudah datang? Bagaimana perasaanmu hem?" Lay menyambut Joonmyeon tepat didepan ruang keluarga mereka.  
"Sudah jauh lebih baik hyung" Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut kearah Lay mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya itu bahwa Ia benar-benar sudah baikan sekarang.  
"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau ingin langsung ke kamarmu dulu atau kau ingin makan? Kau sudah makan atau belum?" Tanya Lay dengan perhatian. Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan.  
"Ani. Aku tidak lapar. Eum hyung apa hyung-deul ada disini sekarang?" Joonmyeon menatap seluruh ruangan yang terlihat begitu sepi.  
"Mereka ada di ruangan TV diatas, kenapa?" Lay mengernyitkan alisnya bingung karena tidak biasanya Joonmyeon mencari mereka semua, biasanya mereka lah yang selalu mencari-cari keberadaan Joonmyeon.  
"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan" sahut Joonmyeon simpel.

...

"Aku ingin pernikahan ku dan Yifan dipercepat"

Lay dan baekhyun menatap kaget kearah Joonmyeon.  
Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya tanda tak percaya.  
Luhan dan Xiumin kompak sekali menatap Joonmyeon dengan mulut menganga.  
Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda Seperti biasa.  
Jongin memilih diam tak bergeming.  
Sehun tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.  
Jongdae lah yang paling aneh Ia tertawa begitu keras seolah baru mendengar lelucon terlucu sedunia.

"Kau lucu sekali Joonmyeonie, dari mana kau belajar untuk menjahili hyung mu seperti ini huh?" Jongdae masih terkekeh dan menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Yang dituduh hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena tidak ditanggapi dengan serius.  
"Aku serius hyung! Siapa bilang aku bercanda? Aku benar-benar ingin pernikahanku dan Yifan dipercepat" Joonmyeon menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tidak lupa bibir manyun yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kebiasaan jika Ia sedang kesal.  
"Ugh? Huh? Kau serius?" Kali ini jongdae berhenti tertawa dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tak percaya seperti yang lainnya.  
"apa diperlakukan baik olehnya selama beberapa hari berhasil meluluhkan hati mu Huh?" Jongin bertanya ketus.  
"Em, bisa jadi, tapi ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat" Joonmyeon menanggapi Jongin dengan santai.  
"Wuah, Joonmyeonie? Kau serius? Padahal baru kemarin kau menangis-nangis tidak terima sekarang kau malah merengek minta segera dinikahkan? Astaga, pegangi aku Yeol-ah, ugh kepalaku" Baekhyun mulai berekspresi hiperbola dan tangannya sibuk mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.  
"Sabar Baekhyun hyung, tenang kan dirimu, tekanan darah mu bisa naik lagi nanti" Chanyeol mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya dihadapan Baekhyun. Duh duo hyungnya yang hiperbola ini benar-benar pikir Joonmyeon.  
"Kau serius? Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Yifan?" Tanya Xiumin setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.  
"Kami sudah sepakat, Yifan bilang Ia yang akan mengurus semuanya" Joonmyeon menatap pelan wajah hyungnya satu persatu.  
"Kalau begitu ya sudah. Kenapa harus ribut" Sehun tiba-tiba ikut bicara.  
"Tunggu dulu Joonmyeonie, kenapa mendadak begini? Hyung tidak mengerti" kyungsoo menatap bingung Joonmyeon dengan dua mata besarnya.  
"Jelas karena dia sudah terpesona oleh bujuk rayu pria dari keluarga Wu itu" sambar Jongin dengan nada yang tetap ketus.  
"Ani. Ini semua memang keinginanku ko" bela Joonmyeon.  
"Ha, kau bahkan sudah mulai membelanya sekarang"  
"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung? Aku ingin menikah lebih cepat itu kan juga demi kebaikan kalian semu...Ups" Joonmyeon refleks meletakkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya.  
"Maksudmu? Apanya yang demi kebaikan kami?" Luhan menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan menyelidik.  
"Em, itu karena...emm, Huuuuh. Anu..." Joonmyeon terbata bingung harus bicara apa pada hyungnya.  
"Kim Joonmyeon, bicaralah yang benar" Sehun membentak Joonmyeon dan membuat Joonmyeon tersentak kaget.  
"Baik,Baik. Itu karena aku ingin kalian semua berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, aku... Salah, kalian akan lega kan kalau aku menikah dengan Yifan? Itu kan yang kalian inginkan? Agar aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindungiku, lagipula aku sendiri sudah lelah dikhawatirkan terus" Joonmyeon berterus terang pada akhirnya. Dan lay langsung merasa tak enak karenanya. Bukan ini yang Ia dan hyung yang lain maksud, mereka menerima lamaran dari Yifan bukan karena semata-mata ingin terlepas dari tanggung jawab mereka dan lantas merasa lega, bahkan Joonmyeon tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun menjadi sebuah beban bagi mereka.  
"Sepertinya kau salah paham Joonmyeonie, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kami menerima lamaran Yifan karena Ia memang orang yang baik dan pantas untukmu" sanggah Lay sambil menatap lembut kearah Joonmyeon.  
"Aku mengerti, maka dari itu aku ingin pernikahan kami dipercepat. Aku ingin kalian bisa punya waktu untuk pasangan kalian masing-masing" Joonmyeon berkata keras kepala.  
"Kami dan pasangan kami baik-baik saja Joonmyeonie kau tidak usah khawatir" Jongin menatap kesal kearah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.  
"Taemin hyung perlu status yang lebih jelas hyung. Jantan lah dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya pria lakukan" balas Joonmyeon dingin membuat Jongin tidak mampu berbicara apa-apa dan memilih untuk membuang muka.  
"Sehunie hyung juga, berhenti lah bersikap dingin pada Jaejoon hyung, kalian mungkin dijodohkan tapi Jeajoon hyung pria baik yang manis dan Ia pendampingmu. Pikirkan bagaimana jika aku yang berada diposisinya apa kau akan senang?" Sehun hanya diam memutar via matanya mendengar Joonmyeon menyebut-nyebut nama Jaejoon.  
"Jongdae hyung dan Chanyeol hyung bersikap lah lebih dewasa, kalian tidak bisa terus-terusan keluyuran tidak jelas sementara pasangan kalian menunggu dirumah. Kalian sudah bukan anak muda lagi" Chanyeol dan jongdae kompak memanyunkan bibir mereka tapi menganggukan kepala pada akhirnya.  
"Kyungsoo hyung dan Baekhyun hyung, pasangan kalian orang yang baik dan memerlukan perhatian kalian mulai sekarang berhenti memikirkanku 24 jam seminggu, cukup pikirkan aku sesekali saja" Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Joonmyeon sementara Baekhyun hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal.  
"Lay hyung, aku... Akan sangat senang jika kau bisa mengejar cinta dan kebahagiaanmu sendiri hyung, kuharap kau akan berbahagia dengan siapapun nantinya" Lay sedikit kaget mendengar kalimat Joonmyeon yang ditujukan padanya.  
"Dan kalian dua orang tua yang tidak sadar umur, kalian akan memiliki anak nantinya. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan cinta untuk calon keponakanku nanti terbagi Huh?" Joonmyeon menatap sebal kearah Luhan dan Xiumin. Sementara yang ditatap malah pura-pura tidak tahu. Benar-benar.

Setelah puas menceramahi seluruh hyungnya Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega lalu menampakkan senyum paling manisnya pada seluruh hyung-deulnya. Hyung-hyungnya hanya bisa megap-megap dan merenung karenanya.  
"OK, sudah semua bukan? Sekarang Joonmyeonie ingin istirahat, lebih baik kalian pulang kerumah kalian masing-masing karena hyung semua berkumpul disini membuat Joonmyeonie sesak nafas" dan dengan itu Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya dengan senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya.

"Omo, oh, ya ampun, Joonmyeonie? Mengusir kita? Chanyeol-ah jantungku" Baekhyun baru bereaksi setelah siluet tubuh Joonmyeon menghilang dibalik pintu.

...

Besok paginya Yifan menjemput Joonmyeon di kediamannya. Mereka harus memilih pakaian serta cincin pernikahan mereka nanti. Mereka membahas ini lewat ponsel semalam. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali Joonmyeon sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pergi bersama Yifan. Lay yang sedang sarapan heran melihat Joonmyeon yang sudah berpakaian begitu rapi hanya mengeryitkan keningnya.  
"Mau kemana Myeon?" Tanya Lay sambil mengoleskan selai diatas rotinya.  
"Aku ada janji dengan Yifan, hyung aku pergi dulu ya" seru Joonmyeon melambai pelan kearah Lay.  
"Tidak sarapan dulu?"  
"Aku akan sarapan di luar dengan Yifan saja nanti" teriak Joonmyeon yang setengah berlari menuju pintu depan kediaman keluarga Kim.

Joonmyeon menghampiri Yifan yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Yifan menoleh kan kepalanya kearah Joonmyeon ketika lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendekat kearahnya.  
"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Yifan basa-basi. Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Seperti sebelumnya kali ini pun Yifan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Joonmyeon. Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke mobil Yifan melajukan mobilnya melintasi jalan raya seol yang mulai padat karena ini hari Minggu.  
...

"Wufan!" Seru seorang perempuan dari kejauhan. Yifan dan Joonmyeon baru saja keluar dari sebuah butik sehabis memilih setelan yang akan mereka kenakan untuk pesta pernikahan nanti. Yifan yang merasa seseorang memanggilnya refleks menoleh kearah sumber datangnya suara. Tapi sebelum Yifan sempat bereaksi apa-apa wanita itu sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dengan erat dan mengecap kedua belah pipinya tepat didepan Joonmyeon. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya menatap syok pada calon suaminya itu.  
"Aku merindukanmu" ucap sang wanita dengan menggunakan bahasa asing yang Joonmyeon tidak mengerti.

TBC

(Jangan tabok Author karena nge-Cut disini ne~)


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : The Proposal

By J.R Anon

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho (Kris is TOP)

Description :

Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Note: Wave to all readers and reviewers ^^)/ like usual I wanna say thanks for all of my readers and reviewers, thanks for all of your support for this lame story, I love you :***

(Oh did anyone know already who's the girl that kiss Yifan in the previous chap? ㅋ ㅋ ㅋ)

Chapter 9

Joonmyeon menatap jalanan Seoul dengan diam melalui kaca mobil. Menopang dagu dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. Tidak banyak yang berubah, Seoul masih tidak begitu berbeda dengan dua tahun lalu. Mereka , ia dan yifan, dalam perjalanan menuju butik langganan keluarga mereka yang kebetulan sama sekarang. Yifan begitu fokus menyetir, Joonmyeon ingin sekali mengajaknya bicara sebenarnya tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali menekuri jalan dan pohon di luar sana.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba, mereka sedang berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah. Joonmyeon menoleh kearah Yifan dan menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, kau?" Gumam Joonmyeon pelan dan balik menanyai Yifan yang juga dibalas dengan gelengan, Yifan menatap Joonmyeon sesaat.

"Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan, kau ingin sarapan dulu?" Yifan kembali memandang ke jalanan di depannya karena lampu lalu lintas sudah mulai berubah dari kuning menuju hijau sekarang.

"Aku sedang malas, kita langsung ke butik itu saja" Joonmyeon berkata pelan dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela disampingnya.

"Emm Yifan, karena kau yang melamarku apa itu berarti aku akan berperan sebagai istri dalam rumah tangga kita nanti?" Joonmyeon bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Yifan terkejut dan refleks menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku rasa begitu, tapi jujur saja aku tidak berpikir tentang itu sebelumnya" Yifan kembali menatap jalanan di depannya Ia tidak ingin mereka mendapat kecelakaan karena terlalu lama memandangi Joonmyeon dan tidak konsentrasi dalam menyetir.

"Begitu ya" Joonmyeon menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya, Yang ku inginkan dari pernikahan ini adalah seorang pendamping bukan hanya sekedar istri atau apapun itu orang menyebutnya, aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang bisa menemaniku dan berubah menjadi tua bersama-sama" gumam Yifan kemudian menarik perhatian Joonmyeon yang tadi sempat hilang.

_Menjadi tua bersama?_

"Pendamping? Kenapa kau bisa yakin aku lah orangnya?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan. Yifan tidak langsung menjawab Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku juga tidak yakin, karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa menjamin satupun dari rencana yang kita buat bisa terjadi sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan bukan. Tapi..." Yifan menjeda sebentar lalu menoleh dan menatap kearah Joonmyeon yang sekarang juga menatapnya.

"Aku merasa jika itu denganmu, aku akan bisa meyakinkan diriku untuk setidaknya percaya dan terus mencoba" Yifan berhasil membuat Joonmyeon terpana. Apa-apan itu? pikir Joonmyeon. Tatapan mata Yifan begitu berbeda dan entah mengapa Joonmyeon mulai merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba berputar dan bertebaran didalam perutnya. Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan karena tiba-tiba Ia juga merasa pipinya memerah tanpa bisa Ia kendalikan.

...

Mereka tiba di butik yang mereka tuju beberapa saat kemudian. Tempat itu memang tidak begitu mewah tapi meski sederhana butik ini adalah salah satu yang terbaik di Korea. Keluarganya sudah sejak lama berlangganan dengan butik ini Joonmyeon sudah beberapa kali ke tempat itu untuk membuat setelan-setelan yang akan Ia kenakan untuk pergi kepesta-pesta resmi bersama ayahnya ataupun hyung-hyungnya. Sementara bagi Yifan butik ini bukanlah langganannya Ia terbiasa membeli pakaian yang siap pakai dan bermerek, ibu dan ayahnya lah yang paling sering kemari. Mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh sang pemilik butik langsung, ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat itu.

"Omo Joonmyeonie? Wah sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kau kesini kan? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sang pemilik langsung memeluk Joonmyeon, senyum tidak henti-hentinya memgembang di wajahnya.

"Aku baik, Anda sendiri bagaiman kabar Anda Nyonya Song?" Joonmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan ramah dari wanita paruh baya dihadapannya ini.

"Tentu saja aku baik, wah apakah ini calon suamimu?" Nyonya Song menatap Yifan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Yifan yang merasa tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung ke arah wanita itu.

"Aah, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan putra dari keluarga Wu, bagaimana kabar ibumu tampan?" Nyonya Wu menggoda Yifan dengan sebutan tampan.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, _ma _baik" sahut Yifan singkat.

"Nah karena kalian sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke bisnis kita anak-anak" nyonya Wu menggandeng tangan Joonmyeon dan menariknya kebagian lain dari butik tersebut.

...

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega setelah keluar dari butik tadi. Siapa yang menyangka memilih dan mengukur badan untuk setelan seperti itu saja bisa makan tenaga begini, ditambah lagi Ia belum sarapan. Ia dan Yifan berjalan bersisian menyusuri jalan menuju tempat mobil mereka terparkir. Yifan menggenggam erat tangannya semenjak mereka meninggalkan butik tadi. Anehnya kali ini Joonmyeon tidak lagi merasa tak nyaman. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini malah apa kah Yifan begitu takut akan tersesat sampai mereka harus bergandengan tangan atau Yifan takut Joonmyeon akan kabur.

"Yifan-ah, kenapa kau selalu menggandeng tanganku?" Joonmyeon bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping menatap Yifan dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Yifan balik bertanya sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Joonmyeon memanyunkan bibirnya karena Yifan malah balik bertanya bukannya memberikan jawaban.

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?" Dan Yifan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan tetap menggenggam tanganmu" balas Yifan dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Joonmyeon.

"Selalu saja seenaknya" gerutu Joonmyeon pelan.

...

Yifan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon erat, mereka masih berjalan menuju tempat ia tadi memarkir mobil. Joonmyeon sudah mulai menggerutu kenapa Yifan memarkir mobil mereka begitu jauh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi tempat yang disediakan untuk memarkirkan mobil di daerah itu memang hanya disitu. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus berjalan.

"Wufan!" Seorang wanita meneriakkan namanya membuat Yifan refleks memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara. Tapi sebelum Yifan bisa mengenali siapa wanita tersebut Ia sudah terlebih dahulu di tubruk dan dipeluk. Wanita ini bahkan mencium kedua belah pipinya tanpa permisi. Yifan yang terkejut refleks melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Joonmyeon.

"_Aku merindukanmu_" ucap sang wanita menggunakan bahasa ibunya. Detik itu pula Yifan langsung mengenali siapa wanita tersebut. Ia langsung tersenyum dan balas memeluk wanita tersebut. Melupakan Joonmyeon yang menatap syok kearah mereka. Siapa juga yang tidak syok melihat calon suami pendampingmu berpelukkan dengan bahagianya dengan wanita lain dihadapan kedua belah matamu. Dan Joonmyeon refleks memanyunkan bibirnya sebuah kebiasaan yang dilakukannya jika ia merasa tidak senang.

...

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk bersama disebuah rumah makan dipinggir jalan tak jauh dari butik yang tadi mereka datangi. Yup, bertiga. Karena wanita yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Yifan tadi ternyata _jiejie _Yifan dan namanya Victoria. Joonmyeon sudah salah mengira tadinya kalau Victoria adalah mantan kekasih Yifan atau sejenisnya. Mereka berpelukan dan Victoria jiejie juga mencium pipi Yifan. Siapa yang tidak akan salah sangka? Belum lagi Victoria jiejie Yifan ini begitu cantik. Sepertinya Joonmyeon harus meminta Yifan mengenalkannya dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Yifan nanti supaya tidak salah sangka lagi. Joonmyeon bahkan belum pernah melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Wu, Ia juga tidak tahu berapa banyak saudara yang Yifan miliki. Sejauh ini ia hanya mengenal Tao dan sekarang Victoria jiejie.

"Ternyata Kau pintar juga memilih pendamping Wufan" Victoria berkata sambil menatap Joonmyeon dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Tentu saja, aku harus lebih baik darimukan" Yifan mengeluarkan seringaian kemenangan khas miliknya pada Victoria.

"Joonmyeonie?" Victoria melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah Joonmyeon mencoba menarik perhatian pria manis dihadapannya itu.

"A-ah Ne?" Joonmyeon terkesiap dari lamunannya.

"Kau manis sekali, aku senang Yifan akan menikah denganmu. Tapi kau harus banyak bersabar ya karena Yifan ini lebih membosankan dari pria manapun" Victoria memasang ekspresi prihatin kearah Joonmyeon.

"Jiejie. Jangan mulai menjelek-jelekan ku" Yifan membela diri.

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Tapi lupakan tentang tadi, apa kalian sudah menemukan cincin untuk pernikahan kalian?" Victoria mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eum. Belum kami baru saja selesai memilih setelan untuk pernikahan nanti. Rencanannya kami akan melanjutkan mencari cincin setelah ini" sahut Joonmyeon pelan.

"Eh? Kita akan mencari cincin? Bukankah sudah ada?" Yifan menatap bingung kearah Joonmyeon.

"Kita sudah membicarkannya semalam bukan? Kita akan mencari semua keperluan untuk pernikahan nanti hari ini?" Joonmyeon balik menatap bingung kearah Yifan.

"Itu benar, tapi cincin? Aku sudah memberikannya saat aku melamarmu pada luhan kemarin. Kau belum menerimannya?" Kali ini Joonmyeon hanya bisa terperangah tidak percaya, jika Yifan telah memberikan cincin saat ia melamarnya pada luhan itu berarti sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu bukan.

"Belum, Luhan-hyung tidak bicara apa-apa soal cincin ia bahkan baru memberitahukan kau melamarku saat aku kembali dari Jepang sekitar seminggu yang lalu"

…

Luhan berulang kali keluar dan masuk dari kamarnya menuju ruangan lain. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menelusuri setiap inci rumahnnya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan benda itu. Padahal seingatnya ia terakhir kali meletakkan benda itu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan Nicole tapi, sekarang benda itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Sementara itu, Nicole yang baru pulang menatap kaget rumah kesayangannya, tempat itu begitu berantakkan seluruh barang berhamburan dan berada bukan pada tempatnya seolah ada badai yang baru saja mampir. Tapi Nicole sudah tahu pasti penyebabnya bukan badai yang tiba-tiba bisa masuk lantas memporak-porandakan rumahnya, ada alasan yang lebih logis mengapa rumahnya bisa seberantakkan ini dan itu adalah mahkluk bodoh yang ia sebut 'suami'.

"Luhaaan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rumah kita?" gerutu Nicole dari depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Oh, honey, kau sudah pulang?" Luhan meladeni Nicole sekenannya karena ia masih sibuk mencari.

"Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan pada rumah kita? Sedang apa kau di bawah situ?!" Nicole sudah semakin jengkel sekarang.

"Ah, honey, pernah lihat kotak kecil berlapis beludru berwarna ungu disekitar sini tidak?" Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Nicole membuat istrinya itu semakin jengkel dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Nicole berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Aku mencarinya setengah mati tapi tidak ketemu, di dapur, di ruang tamu, di kebun belakang, di kamar tamu, di kamar kita di…"

"Jadi kau mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah karena mencari benda itu?"

"Hem!" Luhan mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Bukannya kau letakkan di laci perhiasanku?" Nicole berjalan melewati Luhan dan membuka lemari pakaian mereka lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci kecil yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ah, benar! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku" Luhan berseru riang. Tapi Nicole tidak lantas langsung menyerahkan kotak kecil itu pada Luhan. Ia mendelik kesal kearah Luhan dan mendengus pelan.

"Bereskan semuanya, kalau tidak jangan harap bisa melihat kotak ini lagi" ancam Nicole.

"Tapi aku sedang buru-buru, Joonmyeon akan membunuhku kalau tidak menyerahkan kotak itu sekarang" Luhan beralasan.

"Tidak. Mana tega adik berhati malaikat mu itu membunuhmu, bereskan dulu semuannya" Nicole bersikeras.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja, aku serahkan kotaknya pada Joonmyeon dulu, nanti akan kusuruh seseorang kemari untuk membereskan semuanya?" Luhan menaikan kedua alisnya.

"euhm, baiklah yang penting semuanya harus rapi seperti semula" Nicole akhirnya melunak, luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan diraihnya kotak kecil yang ada ditangan Nicole tidak lupa dikecupnya pipi istri kesayangnya itu pelan sebelum pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Sementara Nicole hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan kelakuan suaminya itu.

…

Joonmyeon duduk dengan kesal diruang tamu kediamanya ia menyialngkan tangannya didepan dada serta mengabaikan Yifan yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya. Mereka sedang menunggu Luhan yang entah sekarang ada dimana, terakhir Joonmyeon menghubunginya Luhan bilang dia sudah dijalan menuju kemari. Tapi itu sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu dan Joonmyeon benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ia yakin pasti Luhan teledor dan lupa dimana meletakkan benda itu.

Yifan mencoba meyakinkan Joonmyeon bahwa Luhan pasti segera datang, tidak perlu terburu-buru karena ia tidak keberatan menunggu. Tapi tetap saja Joonmyeon merasa tidak enak hati bagaimana bisa hyungnya lupa memberikan benda sepenting cincin pernikahan padahal mereka sendiri yang menyetujui pernikahan itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat megalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon, ditatapnya pintu ruang tamu mereka dengan tajam. Tapi ternyata yang datang adalah Chanyeol bukannya Luhan.

"oh? Joon kau sudah pulang? Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali sampai jam makan malam" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disalah-satu sofa yang kosong. Yifan menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum sopan kearah chanyeol. Meski usia Yifan mungkin lebih tua, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol adalah hyungnya Joonmyeon jadi sudah seharusnya ia menunjukkan sikap lebih sopan.

"Ah Yifan-ssi, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

"Baik" sahut Yifan singkat yang ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku tidak mengganggu kaliankan? Aku tidak tahu kalian berdua ada disini" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Hyung!" Joonmyeon berseru keras tapi, sebelum Joonmyeon sempat menggerutu lebih lanjut Luhan datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Joonmyeon menatap hyungnya itu dengan kesal. Akhirnya.

"Huh? Luhan-hyung kenapa kau seperti habis lari marathon begitu?" Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Luhan yang sekarang membungkuk memeggangi lutunya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Ah-hah-hah… Aku sudah menemukannya Joonmyeonie" Luhan mengulurkan kotak kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya erat-erat.

"pasti hyung lupa meletakkanyakan? Lalu bingung mencari kemana, lalu setelah sekian lama mencari akhirnya ketemu, makanya hyung lari-lari kemari" Joonmyeon mengambil kotak kecil itu dari tangan luhan sementara luhan hanya terkekeh pelan sambil meggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tidak gatal.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon Chanyeol menatap penasaran kearah kotak kecil yang sekarang sudah berpindah ketangan Joonmyeon.

"Cincin pernikahanku dan Yifan yang hampir saja hilang dan mungkin tidak akan ketemu" sahut Joonmyeon mendramatisir sepertinya ia telah ketularan Baekhyun.

…

"Mungkin aku akan minta Tao saja yang jadi pendampingku nanti" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

"Bukannya seharusnya ayahmu yang menjadi pendampingmu nanti?" Yifan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ayah mungkin tidak bisa datang"

TBC

*) Aku pengen minta maaf karena banyak yang komplain dengan Chapterku yang pendek-pendek. Jujur aku memang kurang bisa membuat Chapter yang begitu panjang jadi mohon maklum ne~ but thanks buat semua kritik dan sarannya, I'm gladly accept them all :*


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : The Proposal  
By J.R anon

Characters : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, the rest of EXO members, and others.

Pairing : Krisho, FanMyeon, Krisu, Krisuho (Kris is TOP)

Description :  
Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat sebuah lamaran di usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Chapter 10

kata pernikahan tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran Joonmyeon. Dan sekarang tanpa tahu dan mengerti betul kata tersebut ia akan mengalaminya atau lebih tepatnya menjalaninya. Menjadi anggota keluarga paling akhir tidak menjamin segala keinginannya terkabul semudah mengedipkan mata. Keluarga Kim memang keluarga yang besar dengan sepuluh orang anak yang kesemuanya pria. Dan menjadi yang paling kecil adalah hal yang paling Joonmyeon sesali seumur hidupnya.  
Figur orang tua tidak pernah melekat dipikiran Joonmyeon. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat tentang orang tua adalah ayah yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan seorang ibu yang meninggal saat ia bahkan belum bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk melangkah. Posisi itu lantas diisi oleh kesembilan hyungnya yang kesemuanya sekarang pun sudah memulai hidup dengan orang lain. Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengeluh saat ayahnya tidak pernah pulang disaat Natal ataupun chuseok. Menikmati segalanya dengan mengubur kesedihan dalam-dalam di balik senyum yang selalu dipuji oleh orang-orang.

Joonmyeon ingin sekali marah saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia punya urusan yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan untuk bahkan hanya sekedar datang dihari pernikahannya nanti. Tapi, apa bedanya bahkan ayah tak pernah pulang saat Natal dan chuseok pikirnya pada akhirnya. Dan dengan suara yang dibuat tegar ia mengatakan 'tidak papa appa, appa pasti sangat sibuk, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan appa'

...

Malam itu kedua belah keluarga memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan sebelum pernikahan yang akan di adakan pada akhir Minggu nanti. Joonmyeon akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Yifan. Joonmyeon juga sekarang mengetahui bahwa Yifan adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, Yifan mengambil alih perusahaan setelah ayahnya memutuskan untuk pensiun. Victoria jiejie Yifan, menikah dengan pria Thailand bernama nickhun dan di karuniai seorang putri manis yang menyebut Joonmyeon cantik bernama eunji. Sementara Tao masih menikmati masa singlenya ucapnya diikuti tawa renyah.

Ruangan itu terasa begitu penuh padahal hanya keluarga inti dari dua belah pihak yang berkumpul. Kesembilan hyungnya datang bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Xiumin bersama Sohee yang tengah hamil muda, Luhan bersama Nicole, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masing-masing datang bersama suami mereka Minhyuk dan Cheondong. Chanyeol dan Jongdae datang bersama Minki dan Jin. Jongin tentu saja bersama Taemin dan Sehun bersama Jaejoon. Lay? Tetap sendiri, tapi Joonmyeon punya kejutan lain untuk hyungnya yang satu itu.

...

Chansung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Kim. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang tapi jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Entah kapan ia terakhir menginjakkan kakinya ditempat itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ia datang atas undangan dari Joonmyeon, chansung sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mantan adik iparnya itu mengundangnya datang untuk makan malam.

chansung memasuki ruang keluarga Kim yang sempat dikenalnya dengan baik. Ada banyak orang diruangan tersebut, sepertinya sedang ada acara jamuan makan atau semacamnya. Tapi ia kenal betul sebagian besar orang yang berada diruangan itu adalah saudara Lay dan beberapa orang yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"oh Chansung hyung!" Seru Joonmyeon dari seberang ruangan. Chansung yang merasa ada seseorang memanggilnya refleks membalikkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Tapi disana di samping sang sumber suara berdiri Lay. Mereka saling menatap beberapa saat dan membuat seluruh ruangan jadi membeku.

"Bicaralah padanya hyung" Joonmyeon berbisik pelan pada Lay dan mendorong pelan hyungnya itu kearah Chansung berdiri.

...

"Maaf kalau aku membuat acaranya jadi berantakan Yixing-ah" ucap Chansung pelan. Lay tergagu mendengar nama yang diucapkan Chansung. Sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Yixing merupakan panggilan kesayangan ibunya untuk Lay. Detik itu pula seluruh perasaan yang selama ini dipendam dan dikubur oleh Lay dalam-dalam meluap tanpa bisa ia bendung. Lay meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tidak mampu menatap pria yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.  
"Hey, kau masih marah ya, maafkan aku ne" Chansung mendekati Lay yang masih menunduk dengan bahu yang bergerak turun naik. Lay menangis, Chansung tahu betul kebiasaan Lay yang akan menggigit tangannya untuk meredam tangis.  
"Bodoh.." Gumam Lay pelan disela tangisnya. Chansung tersenyum kecil lalu menarik Lay kedalam pelukkannya.  
"Maafkan aku. Maaf" dan detik berikutnya Lay tanpa sadar sudah memeluk Chansung erat-erat.

...

Joonmyeon menatap lega kearah Lay dan Chansung yang tengah berpelukan. Tugasnya selesai. Ia bisa menikah dengan tenang sekarang. Sambil menghela nafasnya Joonmyeon berbalik bermaksud kembali ke dalam dan meninggalkan Lay dan Chansung menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Joonmyeon mendapati Yifan yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya sehingga ia tanpa sengaja menubruk dada bidang pria yang jelas jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menggetkanku saja" gerutu Joonmyeon sambil mengelus pelan keningnya.  
"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu ternyata suka mengintip" ucap Yifan membuat Joonmyeon mendelik kesal kearahnya.  
"Aku tidak mengintip. Minggir aku mau lewat" Joonmyeon mengelak lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Yifan. Tapi sebelum sempat Joonmyeon melangkah untuk meninggalkan Yifan tangannya sudah lebih dulu diraih oleh pria jangkung tersebut.

"Kita masuk bersama" ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepat dibilang menyeringai kecil.

...

Pertemuan keluarga berjalan dengan lancar, persiapan pernikahan sudah 90%, tinggal hal-hal kecil yang tersisa untuk diurus. Hari ini Yifan menjemput Joonmyeon untuk mengajaknya ketempat resepsi dan pernikahan akan dilaksanakan.  
Pernikahan mereka tidak digelar secara mewah dan besar-besaran, hanya keluarga dekat yang diundang. Dan beberapa relatif dari Yifan. Joonmyeon benci sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan itulah kenapa pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan secara sederhana. 'Kita akan mengadakan pernikahan bukanya konser' itulah yang selalu dikatakan Joonmyeon.  
Tempat dimana mereka akan menggelar resepsi dan pemberkatan pernikahan nanti merupakan sebuah taman buatan yang berada di belakang hotel milik keluarga Kim. Joonmyeon yang memilih tempat itu dan menyerahkan hal lainnya pada Yifan.  
...

"Kim Joonmyeon bersediakah engkau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu berjanji untuk mencintai Wu Yifan dalam sedih maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit dan muda maupun tua hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"  
Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap sekilas kerah Yifan.  
"Aku bersedia" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.  
"Wu Yifan bersediakah engkau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu berjanji untuk mencintai dan melindungi Kim Joonmyeon dengan segenap hati dalam sedih maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit dan muda maupun tua hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"  
Yifan menatap Joonmyeon dengan yakin.  
"Aku bersedia" ucap Yifan mantap tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Atas nama Tuhan dan cinta kasihnya, ku nyatakan kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami err istri?" Pendeta menatap bingung kearah Yifan dan Joonmyeon, mereka berdua pria bagaimana ia bisa menyebut pasangan suami istri?  
"Gunakanlah kata pengantin saja bapa, kurasa itu lebih tepat" ucap Kris memberi saran.  
"Oh baiklah, biar kuulang, atas nama Tuhan dan cinta kasihnya kunyatakan kalian resmi sebagai sepasang pengantin, kalian bisa bertukar cincin" sang pendeta tersenyum lega kearah Joonmyeon dan Yifan.

"Ya! Kurasa gladi bersihnya cukup sampai disini, selebihnya sudah selesai terima kasih semuanya sampai bertemu besok di acara pernikahan" seru Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan pada semua orang yang menghadiri acara gladi bersih tersebut.  
Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega, ia menyalami bapa pendeta dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah semua meninggalkan tempat Joonmyeon masih terduduk disalah satu kursi tamu dan menatap lesu kearah altar.

"Lelah?" Tanya Yifan pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon terkesiap dari lamunanya dan menggeleng pelan.  
"Aku takut" ucap Joonmyeon pelan Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya menatap Joonmyeon khawatir.  
"Takut? Pada?" Yifan bertanya pelan sambil menggenggam pelan tangan Joonmyeon.  
"Bagaimana kalau acar besok tidak berjalan dengan lancar? Bagaimana kalau aku terlalu gemetar dan malah menjatuhkan cincin pernikahannya? Bagaimana kalau aku terlalu gugup hingga jatuh pingsan?" Gumam Joonmyeon pelan Yifan yang mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh geli. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar imut. Joonmyeon memanyunkan bibirnya sebal karena Yifan menertawakannya.  
"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" Yifan mengelus pelan punggung tangan Joonmyeon berusaha meyakinkan pria mungil dihadapannya itu.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin begitu" tanya Joonmyeon jengkel.  
"Aku hanya yakin saja. Dan kau juga hanya perlu melakukan hal yang sama" sahut Yifan mantap dan tersenyum lembut serta menenangkan kearah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon membalas senyuman Yifan dengan senyum yang sama yang dilihat Yifan bertahun-tahun tahun lalu melalui sebuah foto yang ditunjukkan Luhan padanya. Dan itu lebih dari sekedar cukup bagi Yifan.

"Meski ayahmu tidak bisa hadir besok, meski kau mungkin akan gemetar setengah mati, meski kau merasa gugup, kau hanya perlu yakin Joonmyeon-ah bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

FIN

(Yup aku memutuskan untuk menamatkan cerita ini disini, maaf kalau akhirnya benar-benar mengecewakan. Aku tahu ini jelek dan membosankan,makasih buat yang udah mau baca, sudah mau review, sudah memfavoritkan dan mengikuti ff gaje ini sampai akhir ;_; senang bisa berbagi ff ini sama kalian)

(Oh ada yang mau sequel? Hehe :3 meski gak bisa janji bakalan bagus sih)


	11. Attention!

Cuma pengen ngasih pemberitahuan aja, sequel buat ff ini sudah ada ini linknya : s/9779850/1/The-Marriage


End file.
